Klayley Drabbles
by bellarke-klayley
Summary: Short stories about Klayley. KlausxHayley (Most of them are from my Tumblr acc 'delenaklayley')
1. angel

**A/N**

Klaus and Hayley never met each other. She's a loner wolf and he's The Hybrid.

**Hayley's POV**

This was supposed to be a party, but it's so boring. I looked down to my drink and played with the straw a while, maybe I should just come back to the motel. A boy got closer to me with a nervous smile "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked lipping his lips nervously.

"Not a chance." I said without even look at him, a lot of stupid boys tried to pick me up tonight, but none of them catched my attention. It was a costume party and just looking to the costume you can see if the guy worth it or not.

There's a lot of humans here, most of them with vampire costumes...if they were a real vampire..I was wearing a simple dress, I dislike costumes. The music isn't so bad, but I don't feel like dancing right now. Then I looked to the door and I saw a attractive man coming in, curly light-brown hair and electric blue eyes.

I stared at him, he was wearing an angel costume...I never thought an angel costume could be hot, but, suits on him. I stoop up, leaving my drink behind and walked to him. I made my best to not stare at him and 'accidentally' I hit him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said looking to his eyes, oh my god, what a beautiful eyes. He glaced at me for one second but his eyes softened when they met mine. He didn't said a word, so it was my time to talk "You're an angel, huh?" I said smiling poiting to his costume, he looked confused one second.

"Oh, this. Not really." he said smirking at me "Great. I'm not an angel neither." I smirked at him and turned to continue walking "Wait." he said and I smiled to myself "Aren't you going to tell me your name?" I turned to look at him "Aren't you going to tell me yours?" I said and he looked surprised for one second.

"Niklaus." he said smirking and I smirked back "Niklaus." I repeated looking to his eyes "I'm Hayley." I said smirking to him "What a beautiful name." he complained me "Thanks." I said bitting my lower lip "Do you want to dance?" he asked me, I didn't feel like dancing but if is with a hot guy like him; bloody yes!

"Sure." I said pretending to feel indifferent, he toke me in his arms and we started to dance, really, reallt close. "I know you're a werewolf." he whispered in my ear, sending chills all down my spine "I know you're a vampire." I whispered in his ear and he pulled me back.

"I feel offenden, you haven't heard of me?" he asked surprised, I shoke my head. Should I know who he is? "Niklaus Mikaelson, sounds familiar?" he asked me, expecting me to recognize the name, but, isn't familiar at all. I shoke my head, and he sighed "The Hybrid." he said and now I knew who he was.

The Hybrid, I've heard stories of him. They say he's a heartless monster, that he kills for fun..and a lot of horrible things. But I can't see it, he seems even...nice. I wide opened my eyes, and he smiled when he saw I recognized him.

"I've heard stories of you, are they true?" I asked him looking into his electric blue eyes "How bad are they?" he asked curious "Pretty bad." I laughed and he laughed with me. "Mostly of them are true." he said and I nodded. Really? He doesn't seems like a monster at all.

"I can't see you like a heartless monster." I said and his softened a second before breaking eye contact "You don't know me at all." he said looking down, I smiled at him "Why do you do horrible things?" I asked him and he looked at me "Because I'm pure evil." he answered like he's proud of it.

I shoke my head, I don't believe in bad and good, the world is grey, there isn't black and white. "You're not evil, you're just broken." I said and his eyes were really soft right now. "Why do you think that, isn't easier think I'm a monster who deserves to be hated." he said getting closer "You're not the only one broken." I said looking down.

He caressed my cheek softly and I looked to his eyes, he was so close I could feel his breathing in my face, his hands arounf my waist and my hands circling his neck. I closed my eyes and I felt our lips colliding. He pushed me a little "Maybe we should't." he mumbled, letting his forehead rest against mine.

"No, we shouldn't." I said before kiss him again, this time deeper and with more passion. After what it felt like forever he pulled me back, then he toke my hand and I followed him upstairs to a corridor "Where are we going?" I asked to him laughing.

He stood up in front of a door and opened it, it was a bedroom, his bedroom I think. We walked inside and he pulled me against the door, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he smirked, he kissed my neck and lightly bit it.


	2. forever it's not enough

A/N

Just imagine that Katherine never left that letter to Klaus warning him about Jane-Anne, that he went to New Orleans because he wanted to, that Sophie didn't feel Hayley's pregnancy.

_Future fanfic._

**Klaus' POV**

I have to go away. There's nothing left for me in Mystic Falls, I can't create hybrids anymore. I have an eternity to travel the world, why not start now? Maybe Caroline would join me...someday at least. I could chase Tyler or Katherine in my way, make them pay for what they did to me.

...

I left without a last goodbye, it's not like anyone in the town likes me anyway. I came back to the only place I felt at home; New Orleans. When I left, I promised myself to never come back...there's been 300 years since the last time I was here, everything looks different now, but this still _my_ city.

...

"Brother." I heard a too familiar voice behind me, Elijah. "Elijah, what a unwelcomed surprise." I said turning to face him "What are you doing in New Orleans?" he asked me suspicious. He thinks I have hidden reason for every single thing I do, and he's usually right.

"I feel nostalgic, don't you?" I said turning my back at him and walking away, but he followed me "This has nothing to do with chasing certain hybrid?" he asked in a serious tone. Actually, it hasn't. "If you know something about Tyler, you better spell it out right now." I threatened him, he sighed and placed his hands in the pockets of his suit.

**Hayley's POV**

I left Rosseau's in direction to my hotel. Nobody here seemed to know where my family was...or who they were at least. I left a little dizziness in the elevator, tonight was full moon, and I had no idea what I was going to do. I had to found some place to lock myself in or something, not to mention I had to buy wolfsbane to weak myself as Tyler said to me.

This thing of lock myself it's kinda new to me, I've always been in the forest or the mountain, alone or with a temporal pack...doesn't matter. But the point is, I was free...totally free. I toke a long shower and got dressed with a grey/dark pink flowers shirt, black jeans, brown booties and a brown belt. I combed my hair quickly and before leave I toke a brown bag and a denim jacket.

I didn't even left the street when someone grabbed me from behind, then I smelled it; vampires. I fought back, but...there was vampires everywere and I wasn't strong enough. I faded out and I really thought I was going to die.

**Klaus' POV**

Elijah explained me he didn't know nothing about Tyler, but I don't know if I should believe him. I walked silenty the my old house, The Abattoir. It was exactly the same. I stared at the 'M' sculpted in the wall. Mikaelson...we were something similar to a family at that time.

Rebekah, Elijah and me. We were silbings, now we hardly can trust each other. "Klaus? Klaus Mikaelson?" a voice called me and I froze in shock, it was impossible...he was dead. I turned and I saw him...alive. "Marcel..." I managed to whisper, I couldn't believe he was there, in front of me.

He hugged me and I hugged him back "What are you doing in my city, mate?" he asked me surprised and my happiness went away. _His_ city. I guess I know now why we all thought he was death, he wanted it this way, so he could have _my_ city to himself. "It's great you're here, tomorrow night we'll have a good show." he said excited, not even leaving me time to answer.

"So, this is _your_ city now, huh?" I said looking around with a fake smile in my face "Yeah, you'll love how are the things now. The werewolves are out, they don't dare to even smell _my_ city. I got the witches under control, magic is forbidden. The vampires rule the city!" he said with an arm over my shoulder, we started to walk and he was smiling, proud of his work.

He may have done some things...but this city _was_ and always will be _mine_. "Sir, we captured the werewolf." a vampire said and Marcel's smile grew bigger. "A werewolf? I thought they didn't dare even to smell your city." I said scoffing him. "It looks like one of them was stupid enough, tomorrow night the dog will die!" he said and I felt a growl in my chest.

I'm half-werewolf after all, "Remind me to get wolfsbane." he said like it was nothing "For what?" I asked but I already knew the answer, I taught him everything he knows. Including how to be hospitable with the enemies. "Tonight it's full moon, we don't need the wolf to be strong and my guys could have some fun." he said with amusement in his eyes.

"Do you want to see him?" Marcel asked me and the question toke me by surprise, obviously he wasn't used to werewolves anymore...but I was. Anyway I would like to know more about how the hell this became_ his_ city. "Of course, mate!" I said pretending to be as excited as he was. We walked into my old house, and I followed him to a room...I recognized the way we made.

Behind that door was Rebekah's old bedroom. He opened the door and the shock hit me, everything was exactly the same. He didn't change a thing about this bedroom. I hardly looked to the unconscious woman lying in the bed, I was looking at the furniture...every single thing was exacly the same.

I heard a weak growl, the girl in the bed moved and opened her eyes lightly. When I laid my eyes on her I recognized her; Hayley Marshall. The wolf girl I slept with a weeks ago...Before she could see me I left the bedroom.

Marcel instantly followed me "What happened?" he asked me with concern in his voice, probably faked. He couldn't know I knew this girl, if she was in New Orleans it was because of me. I told her I met a wolf with the same birthmark she has in this city 300 years ago.

One of Marcel's minions walked to us "Sir, an Original as been seen in this town." he said serious "Elijah." I growled, I expected him to leave my city after our chat. He was useless to me if he didn't know nothing about that unsired hybrid.

"Your brother's in the city?" Marcel asked me surprised "He still believe in my redemption." I said sighing, Marcel placed a hand in my shoulder and we walked away from his minion "I would appreciate if you ask him to leave. Two Originals in the city...people has heard stories, they may be a little nervious." Marcel said with a smile "I understand." I lied, looking at him directly at the eyes.

"I'll ask him to leave as soon as I see him." I said and he nodded "If you don't have where to stay, you can stay at my home. What's mine, it's yours." he said with a smile and walked away. I left The Abattoirand walked to the Rosseau's, a bar.


	3. we'll see her again

_A/N: 2 weeks later than Hope left with Rebekah, Klaus and Hayley grow closer._

**Klaus' POV**

I couldn't sleep, not even after a few weeks. I still watching my daughter's face every time I close my eyes. I wish I could have killed Genevieve myself, but Hayley did first. I heard cries from the door in front of my bed, it was my daughter's bedroom...or at least, it was supposed to be.

I stood up and opened the door in the dark, I stared at Hayley while she stared at the empty cradle, tears running down her cheeks. "Hayley." I said and she jumped, her eyes met mine for a second but she looked down and wiped her tears away "Klaus, wh-what are you doing here?" she asked, trying her best to sound normal. But it was too late.

"I couldn't sleep." I said walking in, caressing the cradle lightly. "That makes two of us." she said sighing, "I should..." she said standing up "You should stay." I said and she looked at me with surprise, I was feeling the same pain she was, now she was a hybrid too, she wasn't able to control her emotions. All her pain was magnified.

I walked to her and placed my hands in her shoulders, but she kept her head down "Hayley...look at me." I whispered, and she shook her head "I can't." she whispered back with a broken voice. "Little wolf." I whispered and she raised her head, but avoided eye contact "Please." I begged her in a whisper, finally she looked at me.

"We'll see her again. I promise you." I whispered and her eyes fulled with tears "What kind of mother am I if I can't protect my own daughter?" she said crying, I hugged her. "You let her go in order to keep her safe, that makes you an incredible mother." I whispered kissing her forehead.

"I'm the one to blame, this all it's my fault. They're coming after her for all the horrible things I did. I understand if you blame me, I do." I whispered crying, and she shook her head against my chest. "I don't blame you, Klaus." she whispered, and I was truly surprised.

"I blame your parents, for all they did to you...and all they wanted to do to our child." she whispered and I let a few tears fell. "I didn't let her go, we both did. You said that makes me an incredible mother, but also makes you an incredible father." she whispered and I hugged her tightly.

"And someday, we'll prove it to her. Our family will be reunited again." I said and she pulled me away, almost smiling. "Where do you think she is?" she asked me "Rebekah will keep her safe, little wolf, you don't have to worry." I assured her and her almost laughed "I know. I just wonder where are they living." she said and I thought about it.

Rebekah always loved to travel around the world "Maybe Rome." I said, Rebekah always loved Europe "Or Paris." Hayley suggested and I lightly laughed too "Go to sleep, tomorrow I'll finally teach you how to be a hybrid." I said and she nodded, I kissed her forehead for last time and watched her go the the door in direction to her bedroom.

Once she left and closed the door behind her, I looked at the bedroom. I'll get our daughter back, as soon as I can...even if I have to kill every single witch in the city to make it possible. Sighing I left the bedroom walking slowly to mine.


	4. start again

A/N: After Hope left with Rebekah, Hayley turned off her humanity and left too, leaving Klaus and Elijah behind. Many years later, the city was safe again and Hope and Rebekah came back. Shortly after Hayley came back too, still with her humanity off.

_Future fanfic_

**Klaus' POV**

Elijah and I waited in front of the Abattoir, I was impacient to meet my daughter. It toke us sixteen years to make the city totally safe, but the only thing that matters to me it's that she grow up safe and loved, like Hayley wanted.

There's been years since I last heard of her, I wonder if someday she'll turn on her humanity and come back home. But I know better that time is irrelevant when you're immortal, and especially when you're hurt. I didn't even had time to teach her how to be a hybrid, maybe if I had time things would be different.

I should have thought that her emotions were magnified, and that her pain, even if seems impossible, was far worst than mine. Maybe if I taught her how to control her emotions, it wouldn't have been to much for her, maybe she would have kept her humanity on.

I saw Rebekah's red car driving to us, I can't believe she still has the same car she had 16 years ago. I could perfectly saw her driving and next to her was the most beautiful and perfect girl I've ever seen; my daughter.

Rebekah parked the car and instantly got out. I hugged her but kept my gaze to Hope, she had my same blue eyes and Hayley's dark brown hair. She was just perfect. "Hello brother." Rebekah whispered with broken voice "Little sister." I greeted her and she released me to hug Elijah.

Hope walked towards me slowly, I felt the tears run down my cheeks. Finally, she was at home. I couldn't help but hug her tightly, not wanting to release her ever again. I won't let anyone take her away from me ever again.

I've already missed too much. I wish I could be there, to see her walk for first time, her first words, her first christmas. I died a bit with every single birthday I missed. "Dad, you're choking me." she whispered, I love how the word 'dad' sounds with her voice.

Finally I released her "I'm sorry my littlest wolf." I said smiling to her, she had tears running down her cheeks too. "So, where's Hayley?" Rebekah asked, Elijah and I exchanged worried looks, "What?" Rebekah asked noticing our stare.

"Let me greet my beautiful niece and then we can come in." Elijah said and walked to Hope smiling, he hugged her too and she hugged him back. "You have become into beautiful girl." Elijah said and my smile grew bigger.

When Elijah finally released Hope we all walked in, "Hope, darling, why don't you explore the house?" Rebekah said to Hope smiling, "But-" I said and in that instant Rebekah gave a warning look that made shut up "Sure." Hope said and disappeared upstairs.

"Now you both can explain me what happened to Hayley. Is she...?" Rebekah asked scared of what we could answer "She's alive." Elijah said and Rebekah sighed in relief "So, where's she?" she asked again, "It was too much for her." I mumbled, looking down.

I still remember the moment she turned her humanity off. It was a few weeks after Hope left and she survived thanks to blood bags, I didn't even bothered in teach her how to feed properly.

_I heard Hayley's cries, she has been like this for weeks. Every single night she goes to Hope's bedroom and just cries. At least she started to feed, maybe she's finally getting better. Elijah and I made our best trying to comfort her but she doesn't want to speak or see anyone, she hasn't even left the house._

_I walked to Hope's bedroom and opened the door, when Hayley saw me she stopped crying. She lept staring at me silenty, as always. "Little wolf." I called her but she didn't even reacted to my voice. I got closer to her and she stepped back at my attempt to touch her. _

_"Please, Hayley. You can't stay like this forever. We'll get her back." I said and she shoke her head, there wasn't hope in her eyes, just pain. "She's gone." she mumbled, it's the first time she speaks in weeks._

_"You have to be strong for her. We'll make this city safe again and she'll come back to us." I said and hugged her, she tried to push me away but I kept my hug, finally she gave up. "I can't do this." she mumbled, I caressed her hair gently "What?" I asked her._

_"I can't stand this." she mumbled again, "I can't leave the house wothout fall apart, how I'm supposed to fight for my daughter?" she mumbled with broken voice. "But I know how I can handle those feelings." she said pulling me away, instantly I know about what she was talking about._

_"Hayley don't." I said scared, she closed her eyes "I'm doing this for our daughter." she said and toke a deep breathe, when she opened her eyes I knew it. Her humanity was off. It wasn't hard to say, in her eyes, there wasn't hope, but neither pain. There was nothing._

_"Hayley, what have you done..." I mumbled, she wipped her tears away "I won't cry anymore, I'm done with crying. I'm done with everything." she said "Hayley, remember our daughter." I said hoping that would make her turn on her emotions again._

_"I do, I do remember her. And I do remember how we had to sent her away because all the thing you did." she said, there wasn't anger or hate in her voice, there was no emotion. I wanted her to feel something, even if it was hate. Just something..._

_"I'm going to do what I should have done as soon Davina unlinked Sophie from me. Leave." she said and stood up "Little wolf." I called her and she turned, for a second there was pain in her eyes but quickly disappeared "I don't want you to call me for that pet name ever again." she said in a threating tone and speeded through the door._

"She turned off her humanity." I finally said feeling my eyes wet of remembering that night. "And you didn't compelled her to turn it on?!" Rebekah yelled at me, I should have done that...but that night I just couldn't follow her. I stood there frozen.

I just looked down, "So, when it's my welcome party?" I heard a familiar voice said, I turned to see her. Hayley. She was with her back against the doorframe and her arms crossed over her chest. I could see it in her eyes, emptiness.

She still was with her humanity off. "Hayley." I mumbled, and she walked to me "You really didn't think I was going to miss the moment my daughter finally comes back home, did you?" she said lightly smiling. I speeded her against the wall "Well, that's not the kind of welcome I was expecting but if you-" she was saying but I cut her off "You won't be anywhere near her until you turn her humanity on." I said serious.

Her smile faded away at the second "She's my daughter too." she said serious, trying to release herself. "Let me go, Klaus." she growled, still fighting "No." I growled back "Turn you humanity on." I said compelling her but she laughed "You can't compell me, I'm on vervein." she said with amusement in her eyes.

"How long you think you can keep me away from her, huh?" she said growing closer "Why do you want to see her? You don't care about anything or anyone right now." I said not breaking the eye contact. "She still my daughter, I have the right to see her." she said, and maybe, she was saying the truth.

I toke a step away from her "So, now you believe me?" she asked surprised "She the only hope I have left in your humanity." I said and she smiled "She has always been this family's hope." I smiled at her words.


	5. dancing

Hayley was sitting at one of the comfy sofas alone, when she heard a familiar voice speak right behind her. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked and she sighed pretending to be annoyed by his presence. "I was, then you arrived." Hayley answered taking a sip of her drink.

She expected him to go away, but insted he sat next to her "I see my brother left you at your own." he said and they both looked at Elijah, who was talking with some werewolves. "He's trying to bring peace to this city." Hayley said trying to defend him, but it was pointless.

"We both know that's no possible. Little wolf." Klaus said and stood up, "This city needs a superior species. And if we partner, that could be_ us_." he raised his hand at her, silenty asking her to dance with him. Hayley stared speechless at Klaus, and then at his hand.

She knew what take his hand would mean. An alliance. And not with anyone, with Klaus. She would be betraying Elijah, acting behind his back. But she knew that what Elijah wanted was impossible, this city will never be in peace.

She exchanged glares with Klaus, and finally took his hand. He pulled her to the dance floor smirking and placed his hand around her waist, then they started to dance slowsly. "You made the right choice." he whispered in her ear, she felt her heart beat faster "How do I know I can trust you?" Hayley asked him in a whisper too.

"I do want you by my side, little wolf." he said in a whisper ,they were so close that she could feel his lips moving in her ear She lightly smiled at her words, wishing they were true. Klaus moved his hand up in her back til he reached her bare skin. His touch was sending shivers down her spine, and she couldn't help but shut up her eyes.

When the song finished, so did he, to her disappointment. He released her waist, but not her hand. Klaus drove her to the balcony, where he poured some champagne to both of them. Hayley took the glass lightly smiling to him.

"To alliances." Klaus said raising his glass, her raised her glass to and they both toasted. Hayley toke a sip, left the glass next to her and turned to watch the lights of the city. Klaus stared at her for some seconds "What would my brother say right now?" Klaus said, making her feel even more guilty she already was feeling.

She turned to face and answer him but he pinned her against the balustrade, they were so close that their noses rubbed. "Klaus." Hayley managed to say breatheless, having him that close made her feel incredible nervious.

They grow closer and Klaus caressed her cheek gently, "My brother won't know a thing." he promised in a whisper. Hayley closed her eyes and let him kiss her, just to kiss him back the second later. She wanted to forget everything, to stop feeling guilty of her feelings for Klaus.


	6. snow

Klaus looked though the window to the snowflakes falling, it was one of the coldest winters he had seen in his 1000 years of life. Then he realized that someone was standing in the middle of the snow. He reached for the door and walked outside, when he saw her closer, he recognized her.

"Hayley! What are you doing here?!" he yelled, but she ignored his voice. Sighing he walked and placed his hand in her shoulder, then she turned. "Klaus!" she said with surprise in her tone. "What are you doing here? Come inside, you're going to get ill." he said with concern in his voice.

"I'm a hybrid now, remember?" she said lightly smiling, but he knew she hated to be a hybrid, the only reason why she turned was to fight for their daughter, and now she was gone. "Sometimes I forget." he mumbled, releasing her shoulder.

"I wish I could." she mumbled back, "Anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked her, still concerned. "I was just thinking. The snowflakes are born in the sky and die when they reach the ground. Everything, sooner or later dies. It's the way the world works." she said looking down, Klaus understood her...it was the same way he felt short after he became a vampire.

"I don't even know what I am. I'm some kind of monster, a mix of vampire and werewolf-" she was saying when Klaus cut her off "You're Hayley Marshall, a Queen and most important, the mother of my child." he said and Hayley looked at him with her eyes wet.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled "I shouldn't have talked that way about being a hybrid." she said looking down, "You don't have to apologize." Klaus said and she tried to smile "There's many definitions of monster, but none of them suits you, little wolf." Klaus said and and she gave him a true smile.

"You're not a monster either." Hayley said still smiling to him "I saw...what you've been through. Turn for first time and don't know what's going on or what's wrong with you. I know the feeling." she said looking down, remembering her own first transformation along with the memories that Elijah shared with her the day they first met.

"We both have been through so many things." Klaus said holding her closer "But I don't regret about anything, and you shouldn't." he said really sure of his words. Hayley raised her head and her eyes met his. "Why?" Hayley asked him and he smiled "If I did something different, I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't have our daughter. You both worth all my past." Klaus said and Hayley smiled at his words.


	7. klebekah forbidden love

**Klaus and Rebekah: Forbidden Love**

**I know it's named 'Klayley One-Shots', but here I'm uploading all the Tumblr drabble requests I receive. Usually I recive Klayley requests, but this time it's different. I hope you don't mind. ;)**

_AU human verse. Takes place in the 10th century._

Mikael and Esther wanted a girl, but they seemed only able to conceive boys. One day, they decided to adopt a beautiful baby girl, they named her Rebekah. She grew up along with her big brothers; Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol and her young brother, Henrik.

Klaus and Rebekah were chasing each other in the woods even if they both knew it was dangerous. Rebekah tripped over a branch on the ground and fell, Klaus not having enough time to react and stop fell over her. "Ouch!" she screamed at all his weight above her.

Klaus raised his head and their noses touched, Rebekah couldn't help but stare at his lips, it like they were calling her. Quickly she managed to pull Klaus to a side, "We should...we should go back home." she said licking her lips nervous.

She stood up and fixed her dress, even if she knew they weren't blood related...she knew this wasn't right. He was her brother, they grew up together, they had the same parents. She couldn't let this happen, not matter how bad she wanted him.

"Rebekah." Klaus said standing up but she refused to look at him. "Rebekah." he called her again, this time grabbing her arm but she kept her head down "Mother and father would kill us." she mumbled, and he caressed her cheek.

"They won't find out." he promised getting closer to her "But what if they do?" Rebekah insisted, they both knew how their father was...especially towards Klaus. "They won't. I promise you." he said and Rebekah was trying her best to not give in.

"He'll kill you." Rebekah whispered, he placed his arm around her waist making her heart beat even faster. "I don't care." he whispered before kiss her. She wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. Deep inside, she wanted this to happen as much as he.

She forgot about her parents, about what's wrong or right, about everything. But then, the reality appeared back in the form of a known voice "Niklaus! Rebekah! Where are you?!" Elijah shouted, they broke their kiss instantly, knowing what would happen if their brother catch them in that way.

"I couldn't find you both." Elijah said walking to them, his expression quickly changed to a worried one "Rebekah, are you alright?" Elijah asked pointing to Klaus' arm around her waist. "I-I fell." she said, it wasn't a lie, she actually fell...only that she wasn't injured at all.

"Let's go home." Elijah said turning their back at them and walking away, Klaus and Rebekah exchanged a long stare. They both knew that couldn't happen again, but they knew also that none of them would resist the other, not being that close.


	8. insanity

_Klaus and Hayley + insanity_

"Little wolf." Klaus called her but she didn't seem to respond. She was in her own world, far away from New Orleans, far away from him... "You need to drink." he said placing a blood bag in her hands, but once more she kept quiet.

"I can feel her." Hayley mumbled, she had her eyes open, but she wasn't looking to anyone or anything. "You have to feed, do it for her." Klaus insisted truly worried about her. "Who?" Hayley asked looking at him, Klaus sighed caressing her hair.

"Hope, our daughter." he reminded her, sometimes she forgets everything. Who she is, where she is and everything she has been through. "I miss her." Hayley said looking back to the nothing.  
"I miss her too. But we have to fight to have her back, you have to fight." Klaus said hoping that someday his world could bring her back from the darkness.

"I'll kill them all." she mumbled, and Klaus lightly smirked.  
"I'll kill you all." she said and Klaus' smirk faded away. "Hayley, please, come back to me." Klaus said moving himself to be in front of her, but her eyes kept their stare to the nothing. "I want her back." she said, her eyes fulled with tears.

He hugged her trying to comfort her, "We'll get her back, together." he promised her, she moved her head in the way that her lips where touching his neck. He enjoyed having her that close, for first time in weeks she was talking to him.

But then, he felt a light pain in his neck and he knew what was happening. She bit him. "Hayley." he whispered, but she didn't stopped, instead she drank faster. He closed his eyes and hold her tighter, at least she was feeding.

She released his neck and moved her head back, her mouth was filled with his blood. "Do you want to taste it?" she asked, getting closer to his lips. "This isn't you." Klaus said already knowing her intentions.

"Does that matters?" she said staring at his lips "I wouldn't take advantage of you being in this state." Klaus said but he didn't pull her away, "Yes, you would." she whispered, peeking his lips.

She closed her eyes and kissed him, letting him feel the taste of his own blood. Klaus froze for a moment, but finally he kissed her back. She has been out for weeks, he missed and needed her and right now was the time he felt her most close, even if he knew it wasn't right.


	9. war

_Klaus and Hayley + war_

Hayley snapped that witch's neck, they seemed to arrive from everywhere and she lost the count of how many witches she has killed by now. All her clothes were filled in blood but she didn't mind.

Only if she could get Esther, snap that Original Witch neck of hers. All of this would be over, the witches would be powerless. Shs fell on her knees, holding her head with both hands. Damn witches! She was in the ground crying because all the pain she was feeling but then….all the pain just faded away.

When she opened her eyes she found Klaus in front of her, with the witch's heart in his hand. "Thanks." she mumbled standing up "We're together in this." he said, they still were surrendered by witches, but they were ready to fight.

"We have to get Esther." Hayley said to Klaus, hoping he would know how to do it. "My mother isn't our only problem." he said and Hayley instantly turned to face him. "What?" she yelled, "My father is here too." Klaus said, Hayley closed her eyes cursing everything.

"Klaus, there just one thing we can do." Hayley said, second later she felt a terrible pain, like she had ever felt. The sound of her bones breaking was all she could hear. "Hayley!" Klaus yelled worried "Turn!" she screamed in pain.

None of them really used their wolf form, especially because all the pain they had to be through. Hayley was already in the floor, screaming as loud as she could. Klaus closed her eyes and quickly felt his bones breaking, his screames mixed along with Hayley's and everthing faded out.

….

They both woke up fully naked and covered in blood "Do you remember something?" Klaus asked Hayley, who was searching for something to cover her body. "Everything." she answered, taking a coat and covering herself with it.

"You?" she asked looking at him "Every single death." he said looking around for something to cover himself too. "We killed almost all of them, and I think the survivers won't be stupid enough to come after us." Klaus said taking another coat.

"We still have to take care of your parents." Hayley said, worried. They both have been a pain in the ass for Klaus, but now, have them alive at the same time. That's the worst thing that could have ever happened to him.

"I still have the White Oak Stake." Klaus said to Hayley who gave him a worried look in return "That could kill you." she said walking to him, "But it can kill him as well." Klaus answered, but Hayley wasn't convinced yet.

"There has to be someway to kill him without risking your own life." Hayley said with sadness in her eyes "Don't worry, I'll take my parents down." Klaus said turning to leave. "You're not doing this alone. You can take care of you step-father, but your mother it's my business." Hayley said, sure of her words.

She wouldn't let him alone, like he said they were togheter in this. Klaus turned with a mix of concern and anger in her eyes "You're not facing my mother at your own." Klaus said serious, he wouldn't let her be in danger.

"Klaus-" Hayley was saying but he cut her off "I refuse to lose you, if something happens to you I'd…" Klaus said caressing her cheek gently. He already had lost their daughter, even if it was just temporally, the pain was unbearable.

He wouldn't lose her, not matter what. "I can't lose you either. But we have to do this for our daughter to bring her home with us. All the risk will worth it. I promise." Hayley said with her eyes wet and Klaus kissed her, knowing that might be the last time he could do it.


	10. memories

_Klaus and Hayley + memories_

Hayley was walking to her room when something catched her eyes, well it was someone, Klaus. She stared at him, while he was painting. He looked so calm and relaxed, like nothing could disturb him right now.

She though about all the moments they've been through. She remembered perfectly the day they met at Tyler's house. She heard so many stories about him, all of them creepy and ending up with death.

But, he seemed so different from the stories she heard. He was handsome and charming. At least, that's what she thought at first. But she saw the dark version of him when he killed those twelve hybrids, not that she could blame him...she was the one who warned him after all.

When she needed someone, after the first attempt of Katherine's minion to kill her. She called him, she knew that only one person hated Katherine enough to protect her. And the night they concived their child...she knew it wasn't just alcohol.

She saw herself on him, a broken soul, someone without family. She thought they wouldn't ver meet again after that night, but they did. She never believed in things like fate or destiny. But the truth is, they always end up finding each other, and she couldn't tell the reason why.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked showing her the painting, even if she never enjoyed art...there was something about his painting that made her stare at them. Hayley walked in, lightly thinking about his question. She wasn't sure if he was talking about the painting or about him himself.


	11. hope's homecoming

**Klayley Week**

_Day 1: Monday, June 16th → The Original Family_

_**Hope's homecoming**_

Klaus, Hayley and Elijah waited in front of The Abattoir for Rebekah and Hope's return. A lot of this happened this two last years, they survived not only to the war between species, they defeated Mikael and Esther as well.

Now, the city was safe and their littlest wolf was coming back where she belongs; home. They saw Rebekah's car getting closer and intuitively Hayley hugged Klaus. Once Rebekah got out, they saw the beautiful child that was at Rebekah's arms sleeping peacefully.

Hayley couldn't help but start to cry in joy, tears were running down Klaus cheeks too. But he kept strong, Hayley got closer to her daughter and touched Hope's hand, that was resting above Rebekah's shoulder.

"Hey." Hayley managed to whisper with broken voice, they all walked to the nursery that Klaus built years ago...they didn't changed not even a single thing. Rebekah landed Hope in the cradle, and hugged them all.

"I'm so happy to be here." Rebekah whispered, "I wish we could had come back sooner." she said in tears, "I spoke to her about you both every single day." Rebekah hugged them tighter. "Thanks for taking care of her." Hayley whispered to Rebekah, who was smiling at her.

"I'll show you the city, things are different now." Elijah said to Rebekah, she smiled at them and left. Hayley took a chair and sat next to the cradle, watching her daughter sleep. Klaus walked next to Hayley "She's beautiful." Hayley said to him smiling and he smiled back.

"Rebekah said she looked like you." Klaus said staring at his daughter, "I don't want to wake her up, but..." Hayley said "You want to hug her and never let her go." Klaus said, finishing her sentence.

Hayley and Klaus exchanged a stare, Hayley knew Klaus understood her...but he still surprises her. They smiled to each other in a comfortable silence, sometimes they didn't even need words to talk.

"We've made something beautiful, little wolf." Klaus said looking back to their daughter, "I never thought something so perfect could we made of us." Hayley said, none of them wasn't proud of some things they did, they both had his own past..but both were dark ones.

When they looked at their daughter, both knew that she was the best thing they're ever made. "I'm sure she'll be as strong as her mother." Klaus said placing a hand over Hayley's shoulder. "And a perfect ruler, like her father." Hayley said and he lightly laughed.


	12. falling

**_Klaus and Hayley + falling_**

_Takes place in TO 1.17 (Alternative Ending)_

Hayley took Elijah's hand and they began to dance slowly, but none of them noticed Klaus' gaze. He never wanted his brother to be around Hayley, that's one of the reasons why he took her to The Abattoir with him a few months ago.

He thought that Elijah would understand and stay away of Hayley when he offered his house to him and Rebekah. But he didn't. He kept stealing her away from him, and there was nothing Klaus could do about it.

At least, now she was living in the bayou…away from Elijah, but, away from him as well. Klaus growled when Hayley smiled sweetly at Elijah, he wanted to go there…but he couldn't. He couldn't show weakness, less in front of all the factions.

He kept his stare, even if that was just hurting him. Seconds later, Hayley began to dance with Jackson. Klaus walked to Oliver "Tell Jackson I want to talk with him, right now." he said, not leaving room for an argument.

He wanted to give the Moonlight ring to Hayley, he really did. But right now, all he could think was in keep Jackson away from her. He watched Olvier walking to Jackson and whispering something in his ear.

Jackson looked up at him, and Klaus gave him a fake smile. After that, he walked to an empty room and waited for Jackson. Hayley couldn't hear what Oliver said to Jackson, but she knew that had something to do with Klaus.

She watched him go to an empty room and she followed him. When she walked him, he raised his eye-brows surprised to see her. "What do you want with my people, Klaus?" she asked him directly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus showed her the ring "Yeah, a ring. And what?" Hayley said raising her shoulder, Klaus smiled and walked to her "This is a Moonlight ring, little wolf." he said and her and she looked at the ring curious.

"This will give our people enough strengh to fight the vampires." Klaus said and she looked at him, she didn't know if he was saying the truth "What do you gain helping the werewolves?" Hayley asked him, she wouldn't trust him that easy.

"You." Klaus said simply, Hayley wide opened her eyes "What?" she asked, still wondering if she heard him correctly. "I think you heard me, little wolf." Klaus said circling her "Bu-but, what do you mean?" she asked nervious.

"I want you." he whispered in her ear, making her heart beat faster and sending shiver through her spine "I wanted you since I saw you." he said in a whisper again. "Klaus, I-" Hayley was saying but he cut her off.

"You want my brother, that's what you were going to say?" he said, he was so close that she could feel his lips moving in her ear. He speeded her against the wall "I know you, little wolf. You're just like me, you like my brother's kindness and nobility. But we both know he can't make you feel this." he said caressing her tight up, making her gasp.

"You can lie to yourself as much you want, but you'll fall for me like I fell for you." Klaus whispered in her ear before disappear, leaving her confused not only about what just happened, but about her relationship with Elijah as well.


	13. second child and marriage

_Klaus and Hayley + second child + marriage_

"Klaus!" Hayley called him scared, even if she has already been through this, she remembered how the first time she gave birth was…she was scared as hell that they couldn't be there for this child just like they missed a part of Hope's childhood.

"KLAUS!" she called him again, this time yelling. He came running to her side "What's wrong?" he asked her, truly worried. "It's coming! The baby's coming!" Hayley exclamed, she was freaking out.

Klaus wide opened his eyes and started to sweat "Keep calm, keep calm…" he said, more to himself than to her "Why aren't you moving!? Take me to a damn hospital!" she yelled at him in pain. "But, what are we going to do if he bites-" he was saying but Hayley cut him off.

"I said TAKE ME TO A DAMN HOSPITAL!" she yelled so loud that the whole city could be able to hear her. He decided to not argue and take her to the nearest hospital. "I'll call Rebekah, she can take care of Hope." Klaus said already searching Rebekah in his contacts.

"Hurry up!" she yelled at him, a few minutes later Rebekah arrived. "Nik, you sounded scared, what's-" she was saying but in the moment she saw Hayley, she knew exactly what was going on.

"Oh God!" Rebekah exclaimed, "It's fine, Hayley, don't worry. I've been a nurse." Rebekah said walking to her side "I'm going to the hospital." Hayley said to Rebekah, who looked at Klaus "I think it's better if you give birth here." Rebekah said to them both.

"I want to go to the hospital!" Hayley yelled, looking at Klaus. "Come here, little wolf. I'll help you to stand up." Klaus said taking her hands in his, slowsly standing her up and helping her to walk.

The last thing they heard before pass through the door was Rebekah talking to Hope "You're having a new brother." she said, Hayley smiled at Rebekah's words. They both got into the car and Klaus drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital, but it was pretty far away.

Hayley was in so much pain and she knew she wouldn't arrive to the hospital "Klaus." she whispered, breathing in and out to control her pain. "Little wolf, how are you doing?" he asked him, looking at her.

"Stop the car!" she said and Klaus looked at her like she was crazy "Klaus! Stop the car right now!" she yelled again and this time Klaus obeyed. She got out of the car without waiting for help and fell to the ground.

"Hayley! What's wrong?!" he yelled concerned, talking her in his arms. "It's coming now, I can't wait to arrive to the hospital." she said and that scared him even more, he saw a little house…not really far away.

"Come on, you can't give birth here." he said helping her to stand up. Slowsly they walked to the house, and thanksful it was empty. Hayley laid in the first bed she found, and Klaus sat next to her.

She screamed in pain and he didn't know what to do to relieve her pain. "Klaus…" she said in a weak voice, "What?" he asked her drying her sweat. "I want to push right now." she said and he nodded.

Hayley made her best effort pushing, and Klaus even if it was scared as hell, held her hand and told her to keep pushing. "C'mon, little wolf! Just one more push!" he said to her, she pushed with all the strengh she had left and seconds later she heard a baby cry.

"How-how is he?" she asked, she could barely keep her eyes open. Klaus put the little baby in her hands "Hey there." Hayley said to her baby, smiling sweetly to him. "How are we going to name him?" Klaus asked her, Hayley just smiled.

"I know the perfect name." Hayley said smiling, and he looked at her curious "Marry me." he said and she lightly laughed "That's not a name, Klaus." she said, not understanding what he just asked her.

"Marry me." Klaus repeated, this time looking at her beautiful hazel green eyes. Hayley opened her mouth in shock and wide opened her eyes "I-I…" Hayley managed to whisper, she never saw this coming and she wasn't sure of her answer.

"I love you, and I love our childrens with all my heart. We've been through so many things…we deserve moments of happiness. So, Hayley Marshall, would you marry me?" he said with tears in his eyes.

Hayley's eyes filled with tears as well "Yes." she said smiling and he kissed her, "I love you." he whispered between kisses "I love you too." she whispered back. "You, me, Hope and Jackson." Hayley said, Klaus wide opened his eyes at the name.

"What?" he said shocked, she knew well that Klaus disliked him, and well, dislike was an underestimating. "I was kidding." she said laughing at his reaction. "You, me, Hope and Marcel Jr." Hayley said smiling, and Klaus smiled at the name too.


	14. fire

**Klayley Week**

_**Day 2: Tuesday, June 17th → Two Hybrids**_

_Klaus and Hayley + fire_

The city was lost, all the factions were in war and all they could do it's fight and hope for their survival. Klaus and Hayley were stucked in The Abattoir, they had no idea were Elijah, Rebekah or Marcel where and they didn't know if they were alive.

All they knew was that were surrended by witches, following Esther's orders and that Mikael was somewhere with the White Oak Stake. Klaus and Hayley ran upstairs, trying to find somewhere to hide.

They ran into a bedroom and Klaus opened a window "Hayley, jump." he said and she moved her stare from the door to him. "You first." she said walking to him "I'm not going anywhere, you are." he said and she looked at him worried and angry.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" she said loud, he answered with a sigh "If we both go, they'll follow us. They're coming after me, not after you. Hope will need her mother." Klaus said placing his hand in Hayley's shoulders, to make his words stronger.

"She'll have her both parents. I can fight, Klaus. You taught me." she insisted but he wasn't going to give in. "Hayley, I want you to leave right now! Before it's to late.." he said and she shook her head.

"We'll fight, togheter. As a family." Hayley said and in that moment the door opened, was Esther herself. She moved her hand and magically pinned Hayley against the wall. Klaus looked at Hayley with fear in his eyes.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Klaus yelled at his mother, "She's an abomination, just like you. And just like your daughter was. I can't let any of you walking on this earth, causing more pain that you've already done." Esther said, when she finished her speech Klaus saw a circle of fire around him.

"I never wanted any of you to suffer, Niklaus. I'm your mother and I'm doing what's best to us all." Esther said, she truly believed her words. "A mother would never hurt her child!" Hayley yelled to her.

"I've made many mistakes as a mother. Now I'm trying to fix it." Esther said walking to Hayley, "I'm sorry you got involved in this, I really am." she said and seconds later introduced her hand into Hayley's chest.

"NO!" Klaus yelled, he wanted to go there but the circle of fire didn't let him. He already lost Hayley once, the night Hope was born, and he couldn't lose her forever. "LET HER GO!" he yelled again, with tears running down his cheeks.

Hayley managed to arrive to Esther's neck and tried to choke her, but Esther ripped her heart before Hayley could kill her. Esther was distracted and Klaus managed to get out of the cirlce of fire and break her neck.

Esther's body fell to the ground, next to Hayley's. Klaus toke her in his arms and started to cry, "Hayley, come back to me." he said with broken voice. In that moment Hayley woke up, "Klaus!" she said starting to cry and hugged him.

"How?" he whispered hugging her back "Davina. I asked her to put a protection spell on me. I wasn't sure if she did." Hayley whispered with broken voice. "I was so afraid.." Klaus said caressing her hair.

"I know, and I'm sorry." she whispered, their foreheads were touching. "All that matters now it's that you're fine." Klaus said and she smiled "We both are. And we'll have our daughter back, soon." Hayley said and Klaus smiled to.


	15. eternity

**Klayley Week**

_**Day 2 : Tuesday, June 17th → Two Hybrids**_

_Klaus and Hayley + eternity_

Hayley growled in frustation, everytime she tried to grab something she ended up making a mess. She hated to be a hybrid, especially because she couldn't control her strength. "What's wrong, little wolf?" Klaus asked her curious about what was bothering her.

"This stupid hybrid powers! Everytime I touch something I break it!" she said loud and angry, not even looking at him. Klaus lightly laughed at seeing her like that "Don't worry, sweetheart. You'll learn to control it." he said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah...the only question is when." she answered still frusted, Klaus walked next to her "Try to grab my hand." he said to her and she looked at him suspicious. He raised his hand at her and sighing she grabbed it "You're doing it with the same strength than when you were a werewolf. Now, you need to be more delicate. Release it just a bit." he said and she did what he said.

"Now?" she asked, "A bit less." Klaus mumbled and she followed his orders "I'm barely making any effort now." Hayley said lookind at their hands "How do you feel...about being a hybrid?" he asked her and that question took her by surprise.

Quickly she completly released his hand and looked down, "I-I'm not sure, yet." she mumbled, still looking down "I know you never wanted this." he said to her, caressing her shoulder down to her arm.

"I chose this, no one forced me to be what I am now. Things are just...different."she said looking at his electric blue eyes, he gave her a comforting smile "You'll get used to this. And it's not as bad as it seems.

Think about it. Everything you'll able to see, the centuries will past and we both will be here, watching people change, how the time changes." he said and she lightly smiled to him.

"Think about how many things happened this last century, and just imagine how many will happen to the next. You'll know amazing people and see amazing things. And most important, you'll be with our daughter forever." he said and that made her give him a true smile.

"_That's the gift of **eternity**, little wolf._" Klaus said.


	16. drawing

_Klaus and Hayley + drawing_

_Takes place at the beginning of The Originals._

Hayley walked into Klaus' art studio, hoping to find him there. But instead she found a lot of painting, all od them brilliant. She never liked art, she always had more things to care about than a few paintings.

But now, she was stuck in New Orleans. She couldn't even go outside, so, she didn't have nothing best to do than admire his talent. She looked around, over a table she saw a few paper...sketches, all of them.

She saw one that catched her interest, she took it in her hands and watched it carefully. It was her, with her hands above her belly, she smiled to herself. Klaus didn't seem to care, of course he daily asked her how she was doing but, he didn't seem excited to be a father.

But that little drawing proved to her that he did care, even if he never showed it. In that moment Klaus walked in "What are you doing here?" he asked her angrily, his expression changed when he saw the drawing in her hands.

"I was just...looking for you." she said, looking to him. He looked at her suspicious, "Well, I'm here. Tell me." he said, wanting her to leave as soon as possible. "Nevermind." she mumbled, the truth is, she wanted to face him and ask him if he cared even a bit.

But that wasn't necessary anymore, she had the answer in her hands "Then, you can leave." he said turning his back at her. "This drawing..." Hayley said walking to him, he didn't even looked at her.

He didn't want her to know how much he cared, he refused to look weak. "Why did you draw it?" she said and a the night they slept together came to her mind. "No reason." he said avoiding her eyes.

"You don't have to hide yourself from me." she said caressing his shoulder, he looked at her at the eyes "I know now you care." Hayley said to him, lightly smiling. "I can't look weak, Hayley." Klaus said, he grow closer to him.

"_**Love** doesn't make you weak, it makes you **stronger**._" she said to him before leave.


	17. wedding day

**Day 3 : Wednesday, June 18th → Klayley Wedding**

_Klaus and Hayley + wedding day_

Klaus was wainting impacient at the shrine, staring at the door. "Calm down, brother. Everything will be fine." Marcel, the bestmen, whispered to him. In that moment Hayley appeared through the door.

Klaus' eyes softened at the second he saw her. She was stunning. He couldn't believe that she agreed to become his wife, but she did. And he won't let her ever regret of her choice. Hayley walked to him smiling, once they were next to each other, Klaus grabbed her arm.

"I'm nervious." she whispered to him, still smiling "I am too." he whispered back and she gave hin a nervious laugh. The priest, father Kieran, cleared his throat and everybody looked at him.

"Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life." Father Kieran said, but neither of them were looking at him.

Klaus and Hayley were staring at each other smiling. "Do you Klaus Mikaelson, take Hayley Marshall, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until, um well, forever do you part?" Father Kieran said and Klaus' smile grew bigger "I do." he said staring at the beautiful woman who was an 'I do' away from becoming his wife.

"Do you Hayley Marshall, take Klaus Mikaelson, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?" Father Kieran asked, Hayley was going to answer but Rebekah's sobs cut her off.

"I'm sorry." Rebekah mumbled, wipping her tears away. "I do." Hayley said looking back at Klaus, in that second Klaus kissed her "Not yet." Father Kieran said and they broke the kiss, lightly laughing.

Marcel gave his ring to Klaus, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Klaus said, placing the ring in Hayley's finger.

Rebekah gave her ring to Hayley, smiling at her "I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live, what's going to be forever." Hayley said placing the ring in Klaus' finger.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Louisiana, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." Father Kieran said, "Now, you may kiss your bride." he said and a second later Klaus already had Hayley in his arms, giving her a sweet kiss.

Once they broke their kiss, Fathet Kieran spoke again "Family and friends, I present to you, for the first time Klaus and Hayley Mikaelson." he said, they both smiled and walked through the corridor, smiling and holding hands.


	18. the dance and Hope's speech

**Day 3 : Wednesday, June 18th → Klayley Wedding**

_Klaus and Hayley + the dance + Hope's speech_

When the song, All Of Me by John Legend started sounding, Klaus took Hayley's hand in his, and grabbed her by her waist. Hayley took firmly Klaus' hand and placed her hand over his shoulder.

"Hayley Mikaelson, I love how it sounds." he whispered in her ear while they were dancing. She smiled at his words "Hmm…Klaus Marshall sounds well too." she said lightly laughing "A little late to change your mind about the lastname, we're already married." he said looking at the beautiful ring at her finger that will always mark her as his.

"I still can't believe it." she whispered in his ear, excited. "It took us 16 years and a daughter, but here we are, my little wolf." he said and she kissed him, they could perfectly hear all the people saying 'ohhhh' around them.

"And we wanted an intimate wedding." Hayley whispered once they broke their kiss, he lightly laughed…almost all New Orleans was there, luckily, the city was in peace and they knew no one would screw the wedding.

"C'mon, the King and the Queen are getting married. The people wanted to see it." Klaus whispered back and she lightly laughed, then, something, well someone, stopped the music. Everybody looked around, they saw Hope holding a microphone.

She cleared her throat "Umm..well, it's my parents wedding, so, I thought I would be appropiate to say a few words." everybody looked at her with attention, while she stared at her parents.

"I know you both have made a long way to this, and that it hasn't been easy." Hope said and her parents stared proud of her. "But, everytime you look each other…all I can see it's love." she said and Klaus and Hayley looked each other, smiling.

"You both deserve happiness most than anything, and I'm really proud of being able to call myself your daughter. I know your love for each other will last. Always and Forever." she said raising her glass, everyone else followed her.

"For my parents!" Hope said loudly "For Klaus and Hayley!" all the people said and all of them drank, Hope walked to her parents and hugged them. "It has been a beautiful speech, sweetheart." Hayley said with her eyes wet.

"And..you look stunning." Klaus said admiring her daughter, she smiled at them both. "I hope now you're married, I won't have to suffer so many make out seasons." Hope said joking and their parents opened their mouths in shock.

"Young lady! Your father and I don't have make out seasons!" Hayley said, too loud, a few people looked at them and Hayley smiled respectful to them. Klaus simply laughed, what made Hayley's embarrassment even worst.

"Of course you don't." Hope said sarcastially and left to dance with her uncle Elijah. "You're such a liar." Klaus said grabbing her waist tighter "Mmm..I am?" she asked looking at him with innocent eyes "Yes, you are." he said laughing and kissing her.


	19. bite

**Day 4 : Thursday, June 19th → Klayley Control**

_Klaus and Hayley + bite_

Klaus found Hayley sitting in the ground, like she was hiding from something. "What's wrong?" he asked her lightly concerned, she raised her head to look at him "I don't want to...you know..feed on humans." she said, just mumbling the last part.

He bit his wrist and offered it to her. She heasitated for a second but finally took Klaus' wrist and started to drink. He took her in his arms and let her feed as much as she wanted. After some minuted she released his wrist, "Thanks." she mumbled, cleaning the blood from her mouth.

"Don't thank me, little wolf." Klaus said before biting her neck, she felt his fangs breaking her skin, she let go a little cry. But once his fangs reached her vein the pain turned into pleasure.

Klaus grabbed her by her waist, his fangs not leaving her neck not even for a second. Hayley shuted her eyes and let go a moan, Klaus never tasted hybrid blood, but now, he could say it was delicious.

He slammed her back against the wall, and Hayley gasped. She circled his waist with her legs, and he caressed her tights up and down. Klaus speeded them to his bedroom and both laid down in bed.

Finally Klaus' fangs left her neck, and he licked the blood, lightly kissing the spot were he bit her before. She reached for his lips and kissed him hungrly, caressing his body under his shirt.

She took off his shirt and he helped her, coming back to her neck, but this time kissing it instead of biting it. She let go a few moan that made him want her more. He took off her shirt, kissing her stomach up.

"Klaus." she whispered in a mix of a moan and a beg, he loved how his name sounded in her lips, escpecially in that tone. She flipped them, now Hayley being on top, and kissed his chest down.


	20. road trip and Caroline

_Klaus and Hayley + road trip + Caroline_

Klaus hang up the phone, still not believing what he just found out. "What's wrong?" Hayley asked, watching his confused expresion, "I'm going to New Orleans." he said with determination in his voice.

Now Hayley was now the one confused "What? Why?" she asked walking to him, but she felt like she already knew the answer; Caroline. But to her surprise, Caroline wasn't the reason. "Tyler is a werewolf, not a hybrid anymore." Klaus answered, and Hayley wrinkled her eye-brows.

"How's that even possible?" Hayley asked, still confused "I don't know yet. That's why I'm going." Klaus said walking to his bedroom to pack. "I'm going with you." Hayley said following him, "No, you're not. The last time you and Tyler met, he almost kills you." Klaus said, he wouldn't let her put herself in any kind of danger, especially now.

"I'm a hybrid now, and he's not. He can't kill me." Hayley said, really sure of herself "I don't care, you're not going." Klaus said, she growled in frustration. "I won't let you go there to, probably, kill him. I failed him once, I won't do it again." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus looked at her, there was no point in argue back...she was as stubborn as he was. He knew he wouldn't convince her to stay. "Fine." he growled and she lightly smiled "But you won't leave my side." he said and Hayley sighed.

...

Once they arrived, they went to the first place they knew they could find Tyler, the Lockwood Mansion. They found the door already open, but when Klaus tried to walk in...he couldn't. "Tyler!" Hayley yelled, hoping he would appear...but instead of him, Matt showed up.

"What are you both doing here?" Matt asked confused "Where's Tyler?" Hayley asked him, she tried to walk in but them she remembered that she had to be invited in. "Why can't you walk in? You were a werewolf, right?" Matt asked confused, "Not anymore." Hayley mumbled.

Then they heard a voice behind them "Klaus." she mumbled, Klaus and Hayley turned to face Caroline. "You came back." she mumbled again, staring at Klaus' eyes. Hayley crossed her arms over her chest.

"You promised you wouldn't." Caroline said getting closer, "We don't have time for this." Hayley said, "Where's Tyler?" Hayley asked Caroline, and she looked at her. Klaus growled at the insistence of Hayley to find Tyler.

"Umm.." Caroline said, trying to remember where Tyler was "I think he's at Salvatore's." she said and Hayley lightly smiled "Thanks." she said walking next to her, noticing Klaus wasn't following her she turned to face him "Are you coming and I'm doing this at my own?" Hayley asked to Klaus, "Actually, I thought we could...you know...talk." Caroline said to Klaus.

Klaus stared at them both, he had to choose. He could leave Caroline behind and lose his chance...or...he could let Hayley go with Tyler. "Klaus." Hayley called him, he gulped "I'll be there as soon as possible." he said to Hayley, who turned and walked away without think twice about it.

"Matt, invite him in, please." Caroline asked to Matt, who looked at Klaus suspicious. "He won't kill nobody, I promise." Caroline said to Matt, who finally sighed "Come in. I have to go to work anyway." Matt said walking next to them.

Klaus and Caroline walked in, "I thought we could talk about what happened in the forest...you know." Caroline said looking down, lightly ashamed. "Go right ahead, talk." Klaus said, not really sure about what else he could say right now.

"You promised you wouldn't come back." Caroline said looking at him, "I had to. I heard the news about Tyler." Klaus said, this thoughts went to Hayley...he knew she felt something for Tyler months ago, could she still feeling something for him?

"Those aren't the only news." Caroline said looking down, thinking about Bonnie and Damon. Klaus noticed that something was wrong and walked closer to her, concerned. "What happened?" he asked in a whisper, and they both sat down in the couch.

"Bonnie...and Damon, they're..." Caroline was saying, but she wasn't capable of finish her sentence, Klaus knew what she meant and hugged her, trying to comfort her. She started to cry, after a few minutes, she managed to calm herself.

"I'm sorry." Caroline mumbled, wiping her tears away. "It's fine." Klaus said caressing her arm, Caroline suddenly kissed him, and Klaus kissed her back. Caroline just wanted to send away the pain, to forget everything that happened this last month.

Klaus caressed her cheek, but in that second he found himself wishing Caroline was Hayley. Instantly he broke the kiss, "What's wrong?" Caroline asked him, she knew how much he used to want her.

"I can't do this." Klaus said standing up and leaving, he walked as fast as he could to the Salvatore's. Once he arrived he walked in, he found Elena and Stefan in the living room "Where's Hayley?" he asked, they both looked each other and then at him.

"She and Tyler went out for a walk." Elena answered and Klaus speeded outside, he had to find her...not matter what. "Hayley!" he screamed, walking around. He felt her scent along with Tyler's and followed it.

He saw them and walked closer, even if he didn't meant to, he heard their conversation. "I'm sorry for everything, Hayley." Tyler said to her, "I just found out that Klaus and Caroline slept together...I didn't know what I was doing." he said and she smiled to him.

"I'm sorry too, maybe I shouldn't have slept with Klaus in first place...things would have been easier." Hayley said looking down. Her words were hurting him, but she didn't know. "Well, it was a boy or a girl?" Tyler asked her and Hayley gave him a true smile.

"A girl." Hayley answered, but in that second she remembered that everybody had to think that Hope died "But she...she's not with us anymore." Hayley said, her smile fading away. "I'm sorry." Tyler said taking Hayley's hand, in that moment Klaus growled and walked to them.

Tyler released Hayley's hand when he saw the way Klaus was looking at him, "Tyler, leave." Klaus oredered him. Tyler did as he said, and walked away. Hayley stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm...so, you and Caroline already finished? It has been fast." Hayley said annoyed, walking away too. "She kissed me, but I stopped her." Klaus said and Hayley turned to face him with a fake smirk.

"Why I don't believe you?" she snapped to him, and turned her back at him. "I wanted her to be you." Klaus said, Hayley stopped walking in shock. Klaus walked to her, it took her a few seconds to her to realize what he just said.

When she turned he was in front of her, in that second Klaus kissed her and she kissed him back. He grabbed her waist gently, and caressed her cheek with his free hand. She let her fingers run through his hair.  
Once they broke their kiss, they stared each other, their forehead touching. Both smiled truly, once they finally admited their feelings.

"**_I love you, little wolf. Always and Forever._**" he whispered to her.


	21. Hope's first fight

_Klaus and Hayley + Hope's first fight_

Klaus and Hayley walked into the school, directly to director's office. "Do you think she's fine?" Hayley asked to Klaus in a whisper, lightly worried. When they walked into director's office she greeted them with a smile.

"Sit down, please." she asked and they both sat down, holding hands. "Do you know why I had to call you both here?" she asked them, and they both shook their heads. The director cleared her throat "Hope got into a fight this morning." the director said and they both wide opened their eyes.

Klaus lightly laughed, and Hayley hit his arms...even if she had to hold her laugh. "How-how this happened?" Hayley asked to the director "We don't know yet." she said, Klaus and Hayley looked each other "Well...we'll talk to her about this incident." Hayley promised to the director.

They both stood up and hold the director's hand. "She's a tough one, like her mother." Klaus whispered to Hayley, lightly laughed as soon they walked outside. "Shut up." Hayley scolding him, but laughing at the same time.

"You have to admit it's funny." Klaus said to Hayley who rolled her eyes, smiling. "At least we could pretend to be angry with her. I don't want her around biting people." Hayley said, while they made thair way to their car.

"Who said she bit his classmate? Maybe it was just a fight." Klaus said opening the door for her, "Yeah sure, you have vampire fangs and you don't use them." Hayley said sarcastically getting in. "Maybe you're right, but try to see the good side...probably she already ate." Klaus said laughing getting in and she joined him.

"We're the worst parents ever, our daughter got into a fight and we're joking about it." Hayley said, still laughing "Don't worry little wolf, we can always play good and bad cop." Klaus said while he drove home.

"Are we still talking about Hope?" Hayley asked him with a devilish smile, and he laughed "Not if you don't want to." he said mirroring her smile. "We'll scold her about this, just try to don't laugh, okey?" Hayley said, more serious this time "You don't know what you're asking me..." Klaus said still joking about it.

...

Hope walked in, hoping her parents won't notice her "Come here, young lady." Hayley said calling her, Hope closed her eyes for one second and walked to her parents sighing. "We had to go to your high school today, you know why?" Klaus asked her and she sat down.

"Because you love my high school." Hope said, even if she already knew the answer "No, because you got into a fight." Klaus said and Hope sighed again "I'm sorry, I'm really am. It won't ever never ever happen again, I promise." she said looking at her parents with innocent eyes.

"Can I go to my bedroom, please?" she said with pleasant eyes, Klaus and Hayley looked each other "For your own good, I hope this is the last time." Hayley said and Hope smiled to them, the second later she was already in her way to her bedroom.

"She has your temper." Hayley said to Klaus, who smiled "And your stubborness." Klaus teased back, getting closer "I'm not stubborn!" Hayley said, getting closer too "Yes, you are." Klaus said, their faces where inches apart, "No, I'm not." Hayley said, when they were about to kiss someone interrupted them.

"Yes, you are! And you both are incredible honeyed!" Rebekah yelled from the kitchen, Klaus and Hayley looked each other in silence for some seconds and then they started to laugh at Rebekah's complaint.


	22. new year's eve

_Klaus and Hayley + New Year's Eve_

Klaus walked to the balcony, the Abattoir was totally empty except for him. Rebekah went out with Marcel, of course that he shouldn't know it. Elijah and Cami went out for their second date, Klaus was truly happy for his brother...losing Katerina, then falling for Hayley, losing Celeste...he has been for too many things, but finally he was moving on.  
He stared at the couple that were walked carefree behind him.

Sometimes, he wanted to be human, have no cares in the word. They had a short life, and most of them waste that short time. He wasted his time because he can, there always will be a tomorrow for him.

But everyday that tomorrow seems darker, he deeply inside knew why he hated with passion all Rebekah's lover. Because they would take her away from him, to what? All of them were going to die at the end, and she would be heartbroken, it was better to kill them before she could truly love one of them.

But Marcel was different, he couldn't kill him anymore because Rebekah already truly loved him. And he knew, that Marcel won't take her away. Klaus used to spy on them, to make sure their love was pure. And he found himself wishing to have what they had.

Someone to love you, not because they have to, or because the bond of family...because they want to. And there was only one woman with who he wanted to spend the rest of his immortal life. But she wouldn't admit her feelings for him.

Hayley was stubborn, impulsive, brave and kind with the people she cares about. She could perfectly be his female shadow-self. And that's what Klaus wanted, someone to understand him, to care about him and to truly love him.

He knew she felt something for him, but he knew she wasn't going to admit it...not without a little help. He could make her change her mind, he knew he could. Quickly he left the Abattoir and went to the bayou.  
Once we walked in, all the wolves stared at him, shortly after Hayley appeared "Klaus...what are you doing here?" she asked curious "We need to talk, alone." he said looking at all the wolves that were surrounding them.

Hayley looked at them too, and one by one, they left. "Well..what's so important?" Hayley asked walking to him, Klaus grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, she kissed him back for one second before pull him away.

"Klaus!" she screamed pushing him away "I can't do this...I just can't." she said, and he looked at her with wet eyes "Hayley, look at me at the eyes and tell me you don't feel it." Klaus said trying to get closer to her, but she walked away from him.

"Klaus, please, leave." Hayley mumbled looking down, she couldn't let this happen. She was terrible at relationships, just like him. They both together would be a mess, at least that's what she thought.

Klaus left, with his feelings hurt. He shouldn't have tried something in first place, this was his fault. Who could blame her for not wanting him? Who could ever love a monster like him by choice? He went directly to Rosseau's, he needed a drink and he needed it urgently.

Hayley made her way back to the city, she never expected Klaus to do something like that...she wished she could look at him at the eyes and tell him that she felt nothing for him, but she knew right she wouldn't be capable...even if she could, both of them would know right she was lying.

She got out of the car, not even caring about in which part of the city she was. She needed to clear her mind, and just walk. Every single couple that passes next to her made her regret her choice. Maybe she shouldn't gave pushed him away, maybe...

"Hayley." a known voice called her and she turned, she saw Elijah and Cami walking together holding hands. "Hey." she lightly smiled to them but they quickly knew that something was wrong. "Are you okay?" Cami asked to her concerned.

"Ye-no." Hayley finally said, looking down "What happened?" Elijah asked to her, she took a deep breath "Klaus, he went to the bayou and..." Hayley said, remembering what happened earlier.

"You rejected him, didn't you?" Elijah asked her, and she nodded..her eyes not leaving the ground for one second. "Hayley, I know my brother can be hard sometimes. But...I still think the boy full of love and life that I met thousand years ago still there...somewhere...and you and Hope are his last chance to go out." Elijah said, making Hayley feel a bit more guilty.

"Hayley, I would never force you to be with him. But I know he loves you, and I know you love him back..." Elijah said caressing her shoulder "You can't let fear stop you from being happy." Cami said, giving her a warm smile.

Maybe they were right, she has been all her life scared, thinking that no one would ever love her...and now, that she finally found someone who could truly love her, she was running away from it. Because that's what she has always done; run.

She knew exactly where he was; Rosseau's. "Thanks." she said to Cami and Elijah with a smile, and run to her car. She drove as fast as she could to the bar and walked in, everybody in there was happily dancing or singing, most of them will have hangover tomorrow, but they didn't seem to care.

Finally she found Klaus' face, he was alone drinking...he was the only one who wasn't dancing. She walked to him, she could see in TV the counting down, they were seconds away from the new year.

Once she was in front of him, she wanted to talk but instead of that she kissed him. And in that second, the new year came in. "Happy New Year's Eve." Hayley whispered to Klaus, smiling. "Happy New Year's Eve." Klaus whispered back kissing her again.


	23. Klaus' birthday

_Klaus and Hayley + Klaus' Birthday_

_Rebekah and Hope already came back, just took them a few months to make the city safe._

Hayley was sitting in the living room along with Rebekah when she saw Klaus passing "Klaus." she called him, but he didn't even bothered in looking at her. "Not now, I have things to do." he growled annoyed.

She never saw him in such mood, "What's wrong with him?" she muttered, more to herself than to anyone else, Rebekah sighed and Hayley looked at her. "Rebekah." she said suspicious, Rebekah tried her best to hide a smile "What?" she asked innocently.

Hayley, not standing up, moved to her closer to her, placing her hands in her lap. "You know something, spilt it now." Hayley said raising her head, Rebekah sighing again got closer to her. "You should know how men are about their age..." Rebekah said smirking and lightly laughing.  
Hayley looked at the direction that Klaus went "Wait, you mean it's his...birthday?" Hayley asked, smirking and lightly laughing as well. "Exactly." Rebekah said, letting her back rest against the back of the sofa.

"But...how old is he?" Hayley asked her curious, Rebekah thought about it "Well, it has been hard to keep track, especially being daggered and lying in a coffin for years. But, he's 1623 years old now." Rebekah said, and Hayley wide opened her eyes.

"Wow...he's pretty old. And how old are you?" Hayley asked Rebekah, "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." Rebekah answered smirking devilish. Hayley laughed, but didn't try to figure out her age.

"Has he ever...you know...celebrated his birthday?" Hayley asked to Rebekah, who shook her head "None of us ever did, not even when we were humans." Rebekah said sadly, Hayley smiled "Maybe we could do something for him this year. I'm telling you something, we're celebrating my daughter's birthdays, so, you all better get used." Hayley said standing up, if she was going to make a party, she needed help, and she knew who was the best party organizer in the city.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked her curious, Hayley turned "Marcel's." Hayley said smiling "Wait, I'm coming!" Rebekah said standing up and following her.

...

"So, you want to do a surprise party?" Marcel asked to Hayley, still not believing her words "That's right." Hayley said nodding "To Klaus Mikaelson, a thousand years old hybrid?" Marcel asked her again, lightly smirking "Yes." Hayley said nodding again.

"And he has no idea?" Marcel asked and Hayley sighed "Not even a bit. Look, we don't have all the day. Are you helping me or not?" Hayley asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yes, of course!" Marcel said, giving her a full smile.

"Great! We can organize the party at The Abattoir, I'll keep Klaus distracted." Hayley said smirking devilish, and Rebekah gasped, Hayley turned at her with a shocked look "I didn't mean that way!" Hayley complained, blushing.

"It sounded that way." Rebekah said laughing, and Hayley hit her arm, smiling too. "Ladies, the party will be ready for tomorrow night." Marcel said smiling at them "Are you sure you can do it in just one day?" Hayley asked him, waving her head.

Marcel gave her a 'Please,-I'm-the-boss' look in return, and Hayley rolled her eyes "I'm trusting you with this." Hayley said before leaving. "So, how are you going to keep Klaus distracted? I have handcuffs if you want." Rebekah said making fun of her "Why do you have handcuffs?" Hayley asked her, but regreted the second later "Don't answer me. I don't want to know it!" Hayley said, covering her ears.

...

"Shshs everybody!" Hayley said, with her hybrid ear she could hear Klaus getting closer. Everybody went silent, Klaus opened the door "SURPRISE!" everybody screamed at the same time, Klaus wide opened his eyes on surprise.

"Wait, what's going on?" he asked confused looking around, Hayley got closer and kissed him "Happy Birthday!" she greeted him smiling "Wait, this is a birthday party?" he asked, still looking around.

"No, this is your birthday party. Congratulations, old men!" Marcel said smiling, getting closer too. "I totally didn't see this one coming." Klaus said, lightly smiling. Hayley looked at him suspicious, "Can we talk?" Hayley asked to Klaus, "Of course, my little wolf." Klaus said smiling at her.

She took his hand and they both walked to their bedroom, "What's wrong?" Hayley asked him as soon she closed the door behind them. "What?" Klaus asked, pretending to be confused. "You don't like the party?" Hayley asked him sitting in the bed.

"Of course." he said with a fake smile, she raised her eye-brows "Don't lie at me. You know I know when you lie." Hayley said and he sat in the bed with her. "I never had a birthday party." Klaus confessed, and she took his hand in hers.

"I know, that's why I wanted it to be amazing." Hayley said smiling, Klaus looked at her beautiful hazel green eyes "I'm really thankful you did all of this to me, but, birthdays are supposed to be celebrated with the people you love, not all the city." Klaus said and she looked down sadly.

"I didn't know you wanted that." she mumbled, he took her face with her hands "You know what are we going to do? We're taking Hope, Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel, and we're having a normal familiar dinner somewhere." Klaus and she smiled to him. "Sounds great!" she said before kissing him.

...

"I can't believe you forced me to leave my party, dude." Marcel complained while they walked searching for some restaurant. "Finally we're doing something normal!" Rebekah said happily, while she looked around.

"And that party was too much loud for Hope." Hayley said looking at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. "I agree." Klaus said smiling at his two girls. "We could do something like this for Rebekah's birthday, it's in a few weeks." Elijah said, smiling at his little sister.

"1620 years, right?" Klaus said smirking at her, "Nik!" she growled glancing at him "This is my revenge little sister. You tell my age, I tell yours." he said smirking, suddenly she smirked back "You don't want to play this game. You have no idea how many funny stories of you I remember..." Rebekah said in a threating tone and they all laughed, except for Klaus, of course.


	24. how I met your mother

**_Klaus and Hope + How I Met Your Mother_**

_Hayley died years ago, when Hope was a baby. Hope is curious about her mother and asks Klaus, who tells her the story about how their first met._

"Dad, how did you meet mum?" Hope asked to her father curious, no one talks about her, ever. And they only thing she had from Hayley it's the letter she wrote when she was pregnant.

Klaus lightly smiled at the memory of Hayley, he thought of her every single day since she died. Sometimes he wondered that maybe he could have done something different, and maybe she would be here.  
Klaus sat in the comfy sofa and Hope sat next to him. Klaus closed his eyes remembering the moment when he first saw Hayley. "Dad, this isn't time to sleep." Hope said, and Klaus opened his eyes to look at his beautiful daughter.

"I went to the house of a friend of mine-" well, maybe 'friend' wasn't the word that best described his relationship with Tyler Lockwood "-Tyler Lockwood, a werewolf. Then I saw a gorgeous she-wolf staring at a photo." Klaus said, remembering that moment.

"What did you say to her?" Hope asked smiling, and Klaus lightly laughed "You're a new face." Klaus answered and Hope laughed "You're a new face? I'm here because you told her 'You're a new face.'?" Hope said still laughing.

"Then she turned to face me and I saw for first time those beautiful hazel green eyes of her." Klaus said, looking at her daughter's eyes, they were just like Hayley's. "Well and what did she said to you?" Hope asked, more curious by the second.

"I take from your accent you're an old one, Klaus." he answered and Hope smiled trying to imagine how her mother's voice was. "And then?" Hope asked, almost jumping. "I walked closer to her and told her 'My reputation precedes me, hopeful not all bad'." Klaus said, after all those years he could perfectly remember that moment, when all started.

He could perfectly remember all her words, her chocolate brown hair falling down her shoulders and those hazel green eyes that intrigued him from the second he saw them. "What did she say?" Hope asked him, putting him out of his thoughts.

Klaus' smile grew bigger "A little bad, mostly repulsive." Klaus said lightly laughing "You know all the stories they say of me, in that time and now, I'm pretty feared. But even knowing all those stories, your mother wasn't scared of me, not even a bit. She never was." Klaus said, remembering the tone she dared to use with him.

None out of his family ever dared to use such tone, so respectless, everybody was too scared of him to do it. But not her, she was different. Hope smiled at her father's words. "Maybe she knew she didn't have to." Hope said, and Klaus looked at her lightly curious.

Maybe she was right, maybe Hayley that day saw in him the same Klaus saw in him; herself. "Well, what more happened?" Hope asked, Klaus sighed remembering everything second by second "Well, I walked even closer to her 'So, you're friend of Tyler's? That's strange, he's never mentioned you.' I said to her." Klaus answered and Hope looked at him in confusion.

"Why didn't you believe she was?" Hope asked waving her head "In that time, I was in love with Tyler's girlfriend, Caroline. Just at that second I overheard a conversation between them, and I thought Tyler cheated on Caroline with Hayley, your mother." Klaus explained.

"Really? And did they...you know?" Hope asked, she was loving this story. "No, they weren't togheter. Of course that I didn't know, and none of them denied it. They were keeping me distracted while they were helping another hybrids to break the sire bond." Klaus explained and Hope looked at him amused.

"So, basically, mum manipulated you?" Hope asked laughing at her father, "Basically." Klaus admitted and Hope's laugh grow bigger "Now I'm sure I'm her daughter." Hope said still laughing and holding her stomach, Klaus wide opened her eyes at her words "What do you mean? Did you manipulate me?" Klaus asked her and Hope laugh faded away, replaced with an innocent smile.


	25. old klayley drabble

_Takes place at the beginning of The Originals._

_Future fanfic (maybe…)_

I arrived to the Mikaelson's house, I'm going to live here for the next 9 months…today has been a crazy day, I just found out I'm pregnant, and the father or my child is Klaus Mikaelson. Damn the night that I decided to sleep with him…But, right now, I just want to go to sleep and forget, forget everything.

I laid down on the bed, and as I expected I fell asleep immediately. Someone woke me up, but I'm not in the bedroom I fell asleep, this is a different place. I looked around, it looked like medieval, like a castle.

I'm not wearing my clothes, instead I'm wearing a white dress, it's beautiful, totally not my style, but beautiful anyway. Then Klaus came in, I didn't know what was happening but I was sure it had to do with him "Where am I?" I asked to him in a rude tone, crossing my arms over my chest.

"This dress looks beautiful on you." he complimented me, he's being…nice? I looked down to my clothes "Thanks, I guess" I said and looked to him seriously "Where are we?" I asked to him and he walked to me, before I could even react he kissed me…and I let him. I kissed him back, caressing his curly hair, he brought me closer to him by plancing an arm around my waist, before I could even notice he speeded us to a bed and he climbed on top, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed my neck softly, I should be scared that he could bite me, but I wasn't. Why I'm doing this? Why I'm letting this to happen? I searched for his lips, it was like I needed them, we kissed again and he took the dress off of me, and I did the same with his clothes.

….

I woke up, this time for real. I looked around me and I sighed in relief, this is the same room I fell asleep and my clothes still here, it was just a dream, a very strange one. It felt so real…wait, vampires can control dreams, that stupid jerk made me dream that!

I ran to the living room, he was sitting reading a book like he's an innocent angel "You!" I yelled to him and he looked to me pretending to be surprised "You made me dream that!" I yelled again, and he still pretended he didn't know anything.

"Dream what?" he asked me and I heasitated about my theory, he really looked like he didn't know anything, not a smirk, not a look…nothing. "You didn't make me dream that?" I asked to him and he looked at me confused "What was your dream about?" he asked me this time giving me a smirk….hell no!

I just told him all he needed to know about my dream "Nevermind." I said and walked away ashamed. But…if wasn't him…why did I dream that? I don't have feelings for him, I can't, I don't want to. Maybe was just…I don't know…hormones.


	26. Hope's first boyfriend

_Klaus and Hayley + Hope's first boyfriend_

"Dad! Mum! I'm at home!" Hope closed the door, Klaus was making dinner and Hayley drinking some vine. "Do you smell that?" Klaus asked to Hayley in a whisper, "Yeah, smells delicious." Hayley said smiling at him.

"No..that scent. Someone else is here." Klaus said and both rushed to the living room, both saw Hope standing next to a boy, maybe one of two years older than here. "Hmm..mum, dad...this is Michael." Hope said nervous and the boy gave them a lightly smile.

Hayley quickly grabbed Klaus and both rushed back to the kitchen, she knew Klaus' historial with Rebekah's boyfriends. "Klaus." she called him and he looked at her, he seemed calm. "Aren't you going to freak out?" Hayley asked him and Klaus lightly smirked to her.

"Why would I?" Klaus asked her innocently, and she licked her lips "Well, our 16 years old daughter just brought a boy home, a boy that seems older than her." Hayley said and lightly peeked from the kitchen.  
"Guys, I can see you."Hayley said interrupting their kiss. Klaus placed is hand on Hayley's shoulders "Little wolf. I think you're the one freaking out." he said lightly laughing, she glanced at him and took off his hand from her shoulders.

"I'm not freaking out! But that boy seems just a little old to her, don't you think?" Hayley said, trying to glance again but Klaus stopped her "Smells human, after everything we've been through...at least she's not dating a vampire, werewolf or even worst a warlock." Klaus said trying to calm down.

"You grew up in the 10th century, what could you know? Teenagers boys can be mean, ok? I know it's seems like nothing when you're a thousand tears old hybrid, but, you didn't go to highschool. You have no idea what I'm talking about." Hayley said and Klaus lightly laughed at her divagations.

"Calm down, we can always compell him." Klaus said and Hayley lightly smiled "That's true." she said and Klaus caressed her cheek "I'll finish cooking, go there and try to not kill the poor boy." Klaus said and turned "I'll try." Hayley said walking to the living room.

"Mrs Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you." Michael said and Hayley gave him a fake smile "It's Mrs Marshall, we're not married." Hayley said still smiling "Yet." Klaus screamed from the kitchen, making everybody laugh.

"The dinner will be ready in a few minutes, while we can sit down and talk." Hayley said and walked to the sofa, they both followed her holding hands. "So, Michael...how old are you?" Hayley asked curious, he gulped "I'm..I'm 18." he answered nervious.

"Hmm.. Hope's 16." Hayley said stating the obvious "Anyway, how did you two meet?" Hayley asked and they looked each other "At highschool." Hope answered, Hayley was about to ask the poor boy more questions when Klaus walked in with the dinner.

"Dinner's here." Klaus said placing it on the table, they all sat down and started to eat silenty. "So, Mr Mikaelson...in what do you work?" Michael asked, interrumpting the awkward silence. Klaus lightly smiled at him "I'm an artist." Klaus said, it was true, sort of. "And you Mrs Mik-Marshall?" Michael asked, more nervous this time.

"Oh, I'm not working right now." Hayley answered and Michael nodded silenty, "Well, except as my muse." Klaus said smiling sweetly at Hayley, hoping that would calm her down. Michael finished as fast as he could. "Well, Mr Mikaelson..all was delicious. Mrs Marshall..." he stood up, "Oh please stay, we didn't have the chance to talk yet." Klaus said, lightly smiling.

They all walked again to the couch "So, do you know what you want to study?" Klaus asked him, "Economy." Michael answered, and Klaus nodded "Great." he said, Michael looked away, lightly scared.  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Hope said standing up, she didn't want to leave Michael alone with her parents, but she couldn't hold any longer. Klaus and Hayley watched as Hope left and they looked at Michael, who was scared as ever.


	27. jealousy

_Klaus and Hayley + jealousy_

Elijah and Rebekah went out, Hayley couldn't believe she had to stay alone with Klaus. She walked to the living room annoyed and sat down crossing her legs, Klaus raised his eyes from the book he was reading and looked at.

She rolled her eyes and looked away, Klaus played with his phone a while, like he was texting someone. Suddenly he stood up and leave, Hayley sighed in relief, his presence made her feel tense, nervous and jumpy.

But to her displeasure, he came back seconds later with certain red-haired witch with him. "Hayley." Genevieve greeted her and Hayley put on a fake smile "Genevieve." she greeted at the witch back.

Klaus and Genevieve sat pretty close, and he placed his arm around her shoulder. Hayley tinned her lips, crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Even if she was trying to not look at them, she could hear perfectly Klaus whispering god-knew-what in Genevieve's ear and her giggling.

Hayley breathed a few times in and out to calm herself, she had a kind of anger burning up inside of her, and she didn't know how long she could contain it. "Klaus, can I use your phone?" Hayley asked, interrupting them.

Genevieve glanced at her, but Hayley ignored it. "Why do you want my phone?" Klaus asked curious, "Oh, for nothing. I'm just going to call Jackson." Hayley answered smirking, Klaus looked at her trying to hide is anger.

He knew well what game she was playing, "Here, call him." Klaus said giving his phone to Hayley, pretending to not care. "Thanks." Hayley said taking the phone with a fake smile. She stood up and walked away.

Klaus' eyes didn't left Hayley not even for a second, he turned to see her with the phone in her ear. He focused in her, trying to overhear their conversation. "Klaus." Jackson said once he picked up the phone "No, it's Hayley." she said lightly smiling.

"Oh, Hayley. How are you?" he asked her with concern in his voice and Hayley's smile grew bigger, Klaus let go a threating growl, but Hayley was too far away to hear it. "Are you okay?" Genevieve asked him "Yes." Klaus answered in a growl, still overhearing Hayley and Jackson's conversation.

"Fine thanks. I thought we could...I don't know...go out or something." she said lightly nervous, Klaus could hear her heartbeats growing faster as she waited for an answer. He hated the fact that Jackson could have that effect on her.

"Well, it's a little difficult to go to the cinema right now, with all those vampires around. But, you could come to the bayou...if you want." Jackson said, both, Klaus and Hayley could sense the nervousness in his tone.

"I would love to." Hayley said, and Klaus wide opened his eyes. He didn't want her to leave, less with Jackson. "Great, I'll see you soon." Jackson said and hang out. Hayley walked to Klaus and Genevieve smiling "Thanks, again." she said giving the phone back to Klaus.

Hayley went to her bedroom, she hated to leave Klaus and Genevieve alone...but she couldn't stand them any longer. Seconds later Klaus came in "You're not going anywhere." he said to her and she wide opened her eyes.

"Hell I'm not." Hayley snapped at him, and Klaus got closer to her. "You're not leaving this house, there's a lot of vampires out there." Klaus said, but both knew the vampires were just an excuse.

"I'm going to the bayou, you can go back to the sofa and finish your make out season with that witch!" Hayley said, trying to pass to the door. "I told her to leave." Klaus said and that surprised Hayley, "I don't care, I'm leaving!" she said, Klaus grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him, ending up with their faces inches apart.

"I don't want you anywhere near him." Klaus growled, he used his Alpha tone with her but it was useless. "Call your fucking buddy back, you can see as much as I care!" Hayley snapped at him, trying to release herself.

"You do, other way you wouldn't be running into Jackson right now, love." Klaus said lightly smirking, "I don't give a fuck about what you do!" Hayley said, pushing Klaus away "Great, because I don't about what you do either!" Klaus said angry.

"Great!" Hayley yelled, she was almost sweating and both could feel the tension in the room. They both stared at each other for some seconds, and then they kissed hungrily. Hayley placed her hands circling Klaus' neck, and he quickly grabbed her by her waist.

They walked backward to the bed, not breaking the kiss not even for a second. Once they were in bed Klaus' searched Hayley's neck and began kissing it, travelling it to her collarbone. Hayley let go a few faint moans, and searched for the edge of his shirt pulling it up.

She took of his shirt and he helped her, taking off hers the second later. Klaus' hand traveller her tights up and down, making her want him even more. Hayley flipped them and kissed Klaus' chest down to his stomach.


	28. jealousy (again)

_Klaus and Hayley + jealousy (again)_

Hayley sat up bored and looked at all the people around her, they were dancing and celebrating like they had no cares in the world. She kind of envied them, most of them were humans...some of them, maybe didn't know about supernatural beings.

Sometimes she wished she could have had a normal life, but her whole life and herself were far away from being normal. She grew up moving almost every year because someone killed her parents, she had to learn tu survive by herself when she was 14 because her adoptive parents didn't love her enough to accept the fact that she was a werewolf.

And now, she was the first woman ever being pregnant with a vampire's child. The father of her child was far away from being normal as well, not to mention that he was the older men in earth, he was the first of his kind; The Original Hybrid.

She looked at him, he was at the bar drinking, and of course, with 'company'. She rolled her eyes annoyed, he was supposed to take her of her and their child, not to be doing god-knows-what with some whore.

She sighed and stood up, she wasn't going to raise this child alone while he's having fun, they made this child together and they would raise it together as well. She walked with her head up to them, "Klaus." she greeted him with a fake smile "Girls." she said glancing at them and quickly they walked away.

Klaus looked at her surprised, he never expected her to be such determinated "Enjoying your night, little wolf?" Klaus asked her amused, "No." she answered simply, almost in a growl "Maybe a dance could cheer you up." Klaus said offering his hand to her.

"Oh I'm sure you can find yourself someone to dance with." Hayley said with an half-smile, Klaus smirked at her and got closer to her ear "Hmm...it's that jealousy, little wolf?" he asked in a whisper, "You would love you, don't you?" she whispered back.

She moved her head and their noses ended up touching, Hayley caressed Klaus' chest over his suit and he smirked at her. Hayley stared at Klaus' eyes lustful, and he placed his hand on her waist.

He grow closer to her, when their lips were about to touch she moved herself away from him. "What?" Klaus asked narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow. Hayley's smirk grew bigger, "I thought you wouldn't want to make your little fans wait." Hayley said waving her hand to the girls that were with Klaus when she arrived.

"Well, I'll leave you with them." Hayley said and walked away from Klaus smirking, the girls got closer to him again, but he had no longer interest in them. He stared at Hayley while she left. She could not only tease him, but she left him wanting more of her.


	29. obsessesion

_Klaus and Hayley + obsession_

_A/N: The witches placed a curse on them, hoping they would destroy each other._

Hayley began to sweat, she knew something wasn't right. The room was too hot, it wasn't natural. Klaus walked in, sweating just like her. Hayley instantly felt an atraction to him, far stronger than usual.

"Klaus." she called him, she had to warn him. "Something isn't right." he said, he could feel the same atraction to her as well. All he wanted to do was rip her clothes off, throw her in his bed and have her there forever.  
"It's too hot." Hayley said, trying to make some air with her hands. She got closer to him "Take off my clothes." she said and he wide opened his eyes "Hayley, this isn't us." Klaus said trying to walk away.

"Take them off." Hayley said getting closer again, finally he gave in and took her shirt off, she smirked and kissed him hungrily, she speeded him to the wall, hitting his back heavily. Klaus grabbed her waist tightly, even with more strength than he should.

She took his shirt off and kissed his neck and collarbone, he lifted her and her legs were circling his waist. He speeded them to the sofa and went direct to Hayley's neck, kissing it and biting it without break her skin.

"Klaus." she moaned in pleasure, scratching his back causing him to bleed. Eventually Klaus bit Hayley's neck, that caused Hayley to mean louder, but after a few minutes he already drank too much blood.

"Klaus." she called him, but he didn't even hear it, he kept drinking more and more by the second. "Klaus, stop!" she said loudly, he wanted to but it was like something else was controlling him.

"Klaus, this isn't you...something's happening." Hayley said trying to push him away "I know you wouldn't hurt me." she said now in a whisper, she already was too weak to yell at him. Klaus instantly stopped and looked at her.

Her eyes were about to shut up, Klaus quickly bit his own wrist and feeded her, giving her her strengh back. "C'mon, little wolf." he said while he waited her to wake up. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What's going on?" she asked him in a whisper, he sighed "I don't know yet. Hayley, I'm.." he said and her eyes softened "I know." she said and stood up to pick up her shirt. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Klaus said and she caressed her neck, luckily it was totally healed it.

"I know it too." she said putting her shirt on. He did the same with his. "It's a spell." Davina said walking in, thanks god, both were with all their clothes on. "One of you should be dead by now. How did you stopped it?" Davina asked curious, she knew how powerful as spell like this one could be.

"I told him to stop." Hayley answered simply and Davina raised her eye-brows in surprise "Just that easy? He just stopped?" she asked getting closer to them. "I didn't want to hurt her." Klaus said, even if it wasn't Davina's bussiness. The young witch lightly smiled at his words.

Even if Davina wasn't going to say it loud, she knew how they broke the spell...Klaus' concern for Hayley was stronger that the spell. She was quite surprised, that kind of concern can't be pretended and she never expected to monster who killed her first love to feel something for anyone but himself.


	30. morning

_Klaus and Hayley + morning_

_AU. human verse. future fanfic_

Klaus lightly opened his eyes, he had his face looking at the huge window made with white wood and the sunlight was hurting his eyes. Not to mention the terrible hangover he was having, his last memory from last night was his brother Kol and him in a party, after that...everything was black.

When she sat up, holding his head in her arms he saw he wasn't alone. There was a brunette girl lying next him, sleeping peacefully. "What the hell happened last night?" he mumbles to himself, it wasn't his first one-night stand, that's for sure, but it was the first he couldn't even remember the girl he slept with.

Still sleeping she turned to him, and suddenly he recognized her; Hayley Marshall. He wide opened his eyes in surprise, with all the people that probably was in the club and he had to sleep with her. Not that he never felt attracted to her, she was gorgeous and funny.

But she has been Rebekah's best friend since they were eight, hell, they even were roommates at college. Hayley was almost family to all of them, it was like he screwed a cousin or something similar.

In that second she opened her eyes "Morning." she whispered closing them again, but suddenly she wide opened at them and sat in bed, staring at Klaus is shock. "You...me. Did we...?" she asked still in shock, moving her hands in the air pointing to the whole bed, which, by the way, was made a total mess.

"I think so." Klaus said standing up and searching for his pants "Oh my god.." Hayley mumbled, running a hand for her messy hair. "We can't tell no one." she said, looking around for her underwear. "I agree, Rebekah would kill me." Klaus said giving her bra to her.

Both searched for their clothes in silence, the moment was awkward enough to had more tension with words. Finally, Hayley found her grey top, her jeans and her boots. "Can I ask you something?" she said looking down, once they were fully dressed.

"Sure." Klaus said looking down as well, "Do you remember how we got into...well, this." Hayley asked gesturing between them. Klaus remained silent for a while, this was the very first time he couldn't remember it, and he didn't want to admit it, he thought that would make him a jerk more than he already was.

But after all those years of friendship, Hayley deserved the truth...at least he owed that to her. "No." he admitted, a bit ashamed. "Thanks god...I don't remember a single thing either." Hayley said sighed and Klaus looked at her.

"Maybe we didn't...you know." Klaus said with a light of hope, he didn't want to sleep with her. Not because of her, for her friendship with Rebekah. If she was a complet stranger he would have probably tried to get into her pants.

"Yeah, we just woke up naked next to each other and with a terrible hangover...I'm sure we just talked about our feelings all night long." she said sarcastically, she has knew him for years now, she knew right what kind of guy he was. The kind you sleep with being drunk and the next morning it's gone.

"Anyway I should go. Just remember one thing, this hasn't happened, ever." she said, when she was about to go they heard voices next to the door. Klaus quickly grabbed her and hid her in the closet.

"Hey bro, are you ready?" Kol asked him, right after opening the door. Something catched Kol's eye, the bed, he knew his brother didn't make a mess like that by just sleeping. "Wow, it seems you had company last night." Kol said walking in, Klaus gulped, just like Hayley who still was at the closet.

"Yeah." Klaus said but he didn't want to talk about it "Who it was? Anyone I know?" Kol asked curious "Just a random girl." he lied, pretending to smirk. "I'm surprised you remember something, my memories are a little foggy...and I'm sure you drank more than I did." Kol said lightly laughing, walking around Klaus' bedroom.

Kol was just like Klaus, at least in personality, they both loved two simple things; family and one-night stands. Even if Hayley didn't mean to, a few hangers fell discovering her. Kol raised his eye-brows and gave an half-smile to Klaus.

"Let's see, brother...who are you hidding?" Kol said smirking walking to the closet. Hayley wide opened her eyes and looked to somewhere to hide into the closet, but it was pointless. There was nowhere to run ot hide, she sighed and closer her eyes, hoping for a miracle.

"Kol don't." Klaus said almost running to him, and positionating himself between Kol and the closet. "Hmm..why don't you want me to know? Is she old?" Kol asked almost laughing, Klaus instantly furrowed his brow.

Hayley could hear them perfectly from inside, and rolled her eyes at Kol's question. "What? No!" Klaus said in a defensive way, but he wouldn't let no one know that he slept with their little sister's best friend.

"Does she have a boyfriend? Uh, that boyfriend is friend of us?" Kol asked, more curious by the second. Klaus usually tells him everything about his one-night stands, but this time he was trying to hide her didn't matter what, suddenly a idea popped into Kol's little evil mind.

"OH! It's a dude, right? Don't worry brother, I'll go with you to the gay clubs." Kol said and Klaus shook his head sighing "Isn't that." Klaus said, but Kol didn't seem to buy it. "It's okay brother, I'm sure you have the same awesome taste for men that you used to have on womans." Kol said placing a hand in his brother's shoulder.

"Come here." Kol said pulling him for a hug, once his hand could reach the handle of the closet he opened it, revealing Hayley inside. "OH MY GOD!" Kol said almost yelling as soon as he watched Hayley.

She gasped and kept her mouth open, trying to find a reasonable excuse...but it was a little too late. Kol released Klaus and Hayley walked out from the closet, keeping her head down. "You...and...her!" Kol said in shock pointing to them.

"Rebekah will kill you both!" he exclaimed and both, Klaus and Hayley wide opened their eyes "You won't tell her a single thing or I'll make a living hell of your life!" Hayley snapped at him, raising her head and in threating tone. Kol chuckled at her words.

"Now I have something against you both, first of all, Hayley I want you to tell all your friends how nice and handsome I am." Kol said smirking and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Second, Klaus..let's talk about the clean up." Kol said with a devilish smile.

Hayley and Klaus shared a long meaningful stare, they should've know that that would just make their live even more complicate. Escpecially now that Kol knew, and the worst of all, was that they knew how hard it was to Kol to keep things to himself.


	31. asking first date

_Klaus and Hayley + asking first date_

Klaus suddenly kissed Hayley, there's been a while since she and his brother broke up. And Klaus felt it was the right time to make a move on her. Hayley kissed him back, placing a hand in his cheek.

He placed his on her waist, pulling her closer to him. Once they broke their kiss, Klaus gently pulled her away. "I can't do this." she mumbled, that confused him...she kissed him back, why now she couldn't be with him?

Klaus looked down and released her waist, turning to not have to face her. "Klaus." she said placing a hand in his shoulder. "I can't do this, yet." she said, moving herself to be in front of him. Klaus raised his head a bit and they made eyes contact.

He wondered if she was being honest with him or if it was a simple excuse. "Not until we get Hope back, but...right now..isn't the right time." Hayley said and he nodded, pretending to understand.

Hayley smiled at him and walked away. He kept staring at her...maybe she was just trying to gain time. Maybe she still was in love with Elijah. There were to many maybes, but he would find out the truth when they get Hope back. He was sure of one single thing, he would fight for her, not matter what.

...

Rebekah gave a two years Hope to Hayley, who was crying. "Hey there." she said to their daughter, Klaus got closer and hugged them both. He was excited and happy for have his daughter back, but he also remembered one thing...that today was the day when he would find out what Hayley felt for him.

They three walked to the nursery and Hayley laid Hope on the cradle gently. "Finally, home." Hayley mumbled smiling at their daughter. Klaus licked his lips nervious "Hayley." he said, not really sure what to say next.

Hayley turned and kissed him, words were no longer necessary. He could feel her smile while they were kissing. "What was that?" Klaus asked her surprised once they broke the kiss. Hayley's smile grew bigger, "Now, it's the right time." Hayley said remembering their conversation.

But it was more than the right time, finally she was ready. She didn't want to get involved with no one back in that time, but that wasn't the only reasion why she rejected Klaus, she wasn't ready...less with him, she knew that if something happened to Hope, she could never look at Klaus again. He would have reminded her of Hope too much.

Klaus caressed her cheek gently, "Hayley Marshall, would you agree to..." Klaus was saying and Hayley eyes grew bigger "Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait!" Hayley said shocked and Klaus laughed "I'm not ready for this! I can't marry you!" Hayley said almost yelling.

"Would you agree to have a date with me?" Klaus finsihed, still laughing and Hayley sighed in relief. Her heart was beating a thousand times faster than it should and she even found hard to breathe. "You scared the hell out of me!" she yelled at him, hitting his arm.

"That was my intention, little wolf." he said grabbing her by her waist "Anyway, you didn't answer my question." Klaus said staring at those beautiful hazel green eyes of her. She pretended to think about it for a while.

"Hmm...I think I'll have to check my schedule." Hayley said smirking at him, she loved to tease him. "But I think it will be possible." she said getting closer to him, he grew closer to her as well, and they both kissed sweetly.

Both of them were happy that finally they had Hope back and that they would do something normal, their lives were everything but normal. And now, they could be the family that they both wanted so bad, the family they've been their whole lives searching and missing.


	32. the first date

_Klaus and Hayley + the first date_

_continuation to asking the first date_

Klaus took Hayley to Emeril's, a modern restaurant situated at 800 Tchoupitoulas Street. The steward guided them to one of the private dinning rooms, after they both sat the steward left them alone.

"Hmm...a girl could get used to this." Hayley said smiling to Klaus, she wasn't used to such luxe. "You look gorgeous, as always." Klaus said admiring her dress. It was a knee-lenght dress, green just like her eyes.

She was also wearing emerald earrings that marched with her necklace.  
She lightly blushed, still smiling "Well, I have to admit that you look good in a suit." Hayley said, truth be told, he looked more than good, he looked hot. "I do always look good!" Klaus said making her laugh "And you're always modest, right?" she said joking.

"Of course I am." Klaus said joking as well. "And you're not jealous at all..." Hayley said, she loved to see him jealous, maybe even more she loved to tease him. "Of course not." Klaus said and Hayley smile grew bigger, she know how jealous he was, and he was going to pay for deny it.

"That's right. Your brother wasn't jealous either." Hayley said, making her best to make it sound casual. Klaus' smile faded a little at his brother's mention, but he remained silent. Hayley reading the menu looked at him for one moment, she could see that he was a bit jealous, but it wasn't enough for her, Hayley wanted him to admit his jealousy.

The waiter arrived "Excuse me, miss, sir...do you know what you want?" he asked them with a very polite tone, "Yes, I want a Crostini, please." Hayley said smiling at him, Klaus seemed to thought about it some seconds more "The same, please." he finally said, the waiter nodded and left them.

"So bad human blood isn't in the menu." Klaus said joking and she gave him a look, but finally laughed "You have a pretty cruel sense of humor, did you know?" she said lightly shooking her head "But it's enough to make you laugh." Klaus said, taking her hand in his.

As much she was enjoying this moment, Hayley still wanted him to be jealous...and her little game was far away to end. "Do you know if Elijah...is..huh...dating someone?" Hayley asked him, it wasn't only to make Klaus jealous, her relationship with Elijah wasn't the same since they broke up, they hardly talked anymore, but she was sure that with time they could be friends again.

Klaus pressed his lips together at Hayley's question "Why do you care? You both aren't together anymore." Klaus said obviously angry and annoyed. Elijah and Hayley broke up nearly a year ago, it wasn't because they argued or anything like that...they were just too different.  
"Well we're not. But I still care about him." Hayley said, the last part was true...she cared for him, but not in the way wanted to make Klaus think. Klaus took a deep breathe and Hayley tried her best to not laugh, she was really enjoying watching him this jealous.

He was a few more comments away to explode, and Hayley knew right how to hit him on the nerve "Can be move to another subject?" Klaus said, it wasn't really a question. He wouldn't let anyone or anything ruin this night that was supposed to be perfect.

"You didn't answer my question." Hayley said, Klaus' vampire eyes appeared for one second, and she gulped. He was truly deeply angry. "I don't know." Klaus answered in a growl, his smile was far gone.

Hayley was going to argue back but the waiter walked in with two Crostinis and placed them on the table. "Miss, sir...I hope you'll enjoy it." he said before leave again. Klaus began to eat in silence, still mad.

She kind of felt bad for him, but she was also surprised about how fast she could make him be jealous. Hayley looked at her dish and began to eat as well, the tension in the room was growing up by the second...they almost could cut it with their knives.

"So, how's he doing?" Hayley asked quietly, Klaus looked at her and stopped eating, leaving the cutlery on the table slowsly. He stood up and walked away, he didn't want to be mad at her, because he knew they he could say something he would regret.

"Klaus! Wait!" she said standing up and well, she walked to him and he stopped walking before reach to the door "Please." she said and he turned to face her. "I'm leaving! It's best for both of us! Here we are, in our first date and all you can think about it's my brother! _I love you_ and I'm trying to prove it to you, but it's pointless because you'll always prefer him over me!" Klaus yelled with his eyes wet.

Hayley stared at him in shock "Did you...just say.._.I love you_?" Hayley asked him, she couldn't believe his words yet, Klaus remained silent looking down. And suddenly Hayley kissed him, he quickly kissed her back, totally forgetting his words.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..." she whispered once he pulled her eyes, "I jusy wanted you to admit you were jealous." Hayley whispered kissing him again. Klaus sighed and lightly smiled "Never do that again, please. You don't know how horrible it's for me to hear you talk about my brother, especially when it's supposed to be our date." Klaus said in a whisper as well.

"Did you meant it? When you said...you know?" Hayley asked him, she never felt her heart beat this fast "I do. I do love you." Klaus whispered giving her a long sweet kiss, once they pulled apart she let her forehead rest against his. "_I love you too_." she whispered and both smiled.


	33. Hayley's birthday

_Klaus and Hope + Hayley's birthday_

Hayley walked downstairs smiling, "Morning." she said lightly dancing "You're such in a good mood today." Klaus said walked to her, smiling as well. She peeked his lips "Of course I am." she said peeking his lips once more and walked to the kitchen.

Klaus felt that something was going on, but he just couldn't remember what it was…he knew he was missing something. Hope walked out of the kitchen and smiled to her dad "Dad! I want to show you something. Come with me." Hope said almost running upstairs.

Klaus followed her and both walked to Klaus' art studio, Hope showed him a painting of him and Hayley. "It's beautiful." Klaus said kissing Hope's forehead, he stared at the painting…there was no doubt that his daughter had talent, maybe even more than him.

"I hope mum likes it as well, I thought it would be ready for today." Hope said hugging Klaus, that confirmed to Klaus that something was happening today "Today?" he asked and her daughter furrowed her brow.

"Dad…you know it's mum's birthday, right?" Hope asked him and Klaus wide opened his eyes, "Damn it." he mumbled slapping his forehead mentally. "You forgot!" Hope exclaimed, wide opening her eyes too.

"Ohh…you're so dead." Hope said shaking her head, "Not if she doesn't finds out." Klaus said, the party would probably be in a few hours..but he could go to town and buy something for her pretty fast.

"Hmm…secret mission? I'm in." Hope said smiling to her father, both left the house not telling where they were going. Klaus parked up in the center of the city, "Well…what do you want to buy her?" Hope asked to him while they walked looking to all the shops.

"I don't know yet." he said sighing, he knew her as well as she…but he had no idea what she would like to her birthday. Clothes were to…well…usual, and she didn't need anything or wanted something in special.

He needed something that could beat his daughter's gift, which, was pretty hard. They walked for one hour, but he couldn't find something good enough to her. "Dad, I seriously want to give up." Hope said, she was tired of walking and proposing ideas just so her dad could reject them all.

"One more shop." Klaus said, he was tired as well…maybe he could simply cook for her, or something like that. They both walked in, the shop was pretty small and full of old stuff. "I don't think we're going to find anything here." Hope said, she didn't even bothered to look around.

But Klaus did, he looked carefully to every single object in the shop…and finally he found something that catched his eye. It was a necklace, probably made of silver and pretty simple, truth be told.

It was a heart, one of those you can open and put pictures inside…what truly catched his eyes was the wolf above it. He could out a picture of them inside, and that wolf…it would really suit her. It was simply perfect, just like his little wolf.


	34. in danger

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + in danger_

_Takes place in The Originals S2_

**Klaus' POV**

"Nik." Rebekah cried through the phone, she sounded worried "What's wrong?" I asked her, this wasn't a good timing...we just found out that our both parents are back, and both of them want to kill us, especially me.

Luckily I made sure to send Hayley and Hope away, not even I know where they are. All that matters to me is their safety. "Nik, I'm sorry..I tried." Rebekah said crying, she was desperate. But I didn't know the reason why.

"He took them, Nik. Mikael took Hope and Hayley." Rebekah finally said and I felt my world falling apart, I fell on my knees and felt the tears run down my cheeks. "What?" I managed to whisper, if something happens to them I would...die.

"I'm so sorry, Nik." Rebekah cried and I threw the phone away, I didn't want to hear apologizes. They were supposed to be safe, to be in some city keeping a low profile, not in the hands of the person that hates me most.

He would do whatever it takes to hurt me, he would...kill them without even blink. But I know they're alive, Mikael won't kill them...he wants me to suffer the most, he wouldn't kill them if I'm not here to watch them die.

But at least that gives us time to save them. I speeded home, I found Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel and Davina. "Niklaus." Elijah said as soon as he saw me, I speeded to my bedroom and took the White Oak Stake, this ends tonight.

I ran downstairs, and all gasped when they saw the stake in my hands. "Nik, that could kill us." Rebekah said, there wasn't many thing we're afraid of, but, the only weapon that could kill us permanently was one of them, and our father was another.

"Where are they?" I demanded to know, they all looked each other "At the cemetery." Davina answered, I couldn't help but grow...I should have destroyed that horrible place years ago, nothing good as ever happened there.

There's where I found about Hayley's pregnancy, where some crazy witches nearly kill my daughter, where our mother came back to life...and now, it's gonna be the place where an Original will die...I just don't know if it will be my father...or it will be me.

...

I walked into the cemetery and instantly felt Hayley and Hope's presence, but I couldn't feel him, I couldn't feel Mikael. I ran to where they were and I found Hayley tied tightly and Hope into a cradle.

"Klaus." she smiled at me, it was obvious she has been crying and all of her was trembling. "You both need to get away from here." I said, but when I was about to untie her my hand burned; wolfsbane.

To Mikael it wasn't any problem since he wasn't a werewolf, but to us...it was like vervein to a vampire. "Niklaus." I heard Mikael say in a throaty and dead tone of voice. I turned to face him. "Father." I mumbled in a threating tone.

"You're not my son and I'm not your father. I should've kill you as soon you were born." he said with disgust towards me "Luckily for them both, they will be dead before you can get to ruin their lives as well." he said looking to Hayley and Hope.

I haven't been angrier in my whole life "You won't lay your hand on them!" I yelled at him furious, I would let it happen, he'll have to kill me first. "How nice of you to bring me here the weapon I need to kill you." Mikael said getting closer.

I raised the White Oak Stake so he could see it perfectly "I've already killed you with this, father. I don't mind do it again." I said, I don't see him as my father anymore, but I know how that angers him.

"Shall we?" he said, raising his arms in the air...the same way Elijah and I usually do. I was ready to hit him, but he speeded and took Hayley by her neck, she was gasping for hair and trying to release herself from him, but it was useless.

"One more step and she dies." Mikael said smirking, he could easily rip her heart off. "This isn't about them, this is about you and me. Let them go and fight against me." I said and he laughed loudly "The powerful and feared hybrid! You maybe can fool the whole world, but you're nothing more than a scared child, boy! I should have beated you harder, maybe you could have been a men!" he said and kepy laughing, I do remember how he used to hit me.

And even a thousand years later, still hurts like it was yesterday "I just need to grab her, and you're already in your knees pleading me to let her live. But I'm not the one killing her, you are! You signed her death sentence getting involved with her! This it's your fault!" Mikael yelled at me, I was almost crying...and worst of all I couldn't even control it.

"Look at you, you're alone. Who has come here with you to save them? NO ONE!" he yelled louder, and...it was true. I was alone, no one came..no Elijah, no Rebekah, no Marcel... "I'm here." I heard a silvery voice say. Mikael's expression changed, he wasn't amused anymore.

Without releasing Hayley he turned "What the.." he was saying, but some sort of pain cut him off. He fell on his kneves holding his head in his hands, releasing Hayley. I didn't know who was doing this, but it gave me enough time to stab him with the White Oak Stake.

He screamed in pain and began to burn, still screaming. I ran to Hayley and untied her, hugging her tightly. I looked up to see who helped me, I saw a young girl, with long brown hair and blue-green eyes; Davina.

I never expected her to help me, I knew how much she hated me...especially because I killed her first love. She walked to us emotionless "I didn't this for you, I did it for myself. I won't have a baby's blood in my hands." she said and I didn't really get the meaning of that.

But I didn't care, Hayley and Hope were safe for now and that was all that I needed to know. I kissed Hayley and she kissed me back "You're fine." I whispered caressing her hair "We all are." she whispered back, after the kiss we went directly to our daughter, to make sure she was fine as well.


	35. stay

_Klaus and Hayley + Stay_

_Alternative Ending to TVD 4x16_

Hayley got off of him, still breathing heavily. It took to both of them a while til they could speak again, both were exhausted. Without saying a word she picked up her bra and fastened it. "Running away, little wolf?" Klaus asked her still smirking, letting his back rest against the headboard.

She lightly laughed, but remained silent. Truth be told, she always hated those awkward conversations after one-night stand, it's not like they will meet again. Klaus stared at the birthmark in her shoulder, he has seen a mark like that one before...in another she-wolf.

Klaus reached out and pulled her shoulder back a little, she couldn't help but shiver at his mere touch. "What?" Hayley asked, turning her head so she could face him, "The mark. I've seen it before." he explained, tracing it with his fingers gently.

"Yeah. It's a birthmark. People have those." she said, looking back at his bedroom and wondering where the hell her panties where. She has had that birthmark her whole life, it wasn't such a big deal.

"In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others, all from the same bloodline- a werewolf clan that once thrived throughout much of what we now call Louisiana." he told her, remembering their previous conversation about her real parents.

She wide opened her eyes and stood up, he knew how important this was to her, how bad she wanted to find her real family, the one that maybe could accept her. "Don't lie to me- not about this." she said serious, she didn't tolerate jokes like this one.

"I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred." he said, she didn't know why...but she felt that he was being honest with her. "Tell me." she asked him, she would accept any kind of information...even if it was from him.

He chuckled and she crossed her arms over her chest. "With one simple condition." he said looking at her, what else could he want from her? She already told him everything he needed to know about Katherine.

"What condition?" she asked to him curious, he smirked and stood up as well. He walked around the bedroom, pretending to think about some condition...but he already knew what he wanted.

She stared at him annoyed, couldn't he just say it? "Klaus, say it or I'm leaving." she threatened him, but she wasn't going anywhere. She already has done too much to find her family, she had lied, manipulated and killed, she was done of searching.

"Stay." Klaus said and she titled her head, lightly confused "What?" she asked him and he walked towards her "I'll tell you everything I know, if you stay with me tonight." he said grabbing her by the waist.

She had done a lot of things for information, but sex? She would never do that. She quickly released herself from him "I'm not having sex with you again." she said, picking up all her clothes. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"I didn't say anything about sex, love." he said and she stopped moving, staring at him for some seconds. She was surprised, why would he want her to stay if it wasn't for the sex? Once she wasn't in shock she walked towards him "No sex?" she asked him, still not really convinced.

He smirked and got closer to her ear "Not unless you want to." he whispered, he was so close that she could feel his lips moving and his warm breathing in her ear. "Fine, I'll stay." she whispered back and he smiled, he wanted to kiss her...but he knew right how that would end.


	36. halloween

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + Halloween_

Hayley walked downstairs with her black hat in her hands. She stared at Klaus and Elijah, who were dressed in almost the same costume. She titled her head, anyone could think that they just jumped out from Princess Bride.

And not exactly like the hot guy hero/pirate, they were just like the evil prince. "What are you both?" she asked them raising her head, both looked at her "We're nobleman's." Klaus said raising his hands to the sides, to let her see the costume.

"There has been years since we last used them." Elijah said smiling and Hayley sighed "Those costumes, aren't really costumes, right?" she said lightly shaking her head. "Hmmm..and what are you?" Klaus asked her getting closer.

"Isn't obvious?" she said placing her hat in her head "I'm a witch, sort of." Hayley giggled, "A really sexy one." Klaus said pulling her closer to him "You're such a nobleman." Hayley joked, they were about to kiss but someone interrupted them.

"C'MON! C'MON! I WANT TO GO NOW!" A five years old Hope ran into the living room, direct to her parents. Her face was full of Rebekah's make up "OH MY GOD! What auntie Bex did to you?" Hayley exclaimed, taking Hope in her arms.

"She looks lovely." Rebekah said walking into the living room too, "Little sister, you know we're not going to a party, right?" Klaus said, staring at her sister's costume. It reminded him of those dresses she used to wear back at 20's, a truly happy time for all of them.

"If that's your way to compliment me, Nik. Thanks." Rebekah said smirking and dancing. Elijah couldn't help but smile, he never got to see his family this happy, without a care in the world...Rebekah was happily dancing around, like she was teenage girl waiting for her date to the prom.

And Klaus was with the woman he loved and their daughter. This was what Elijah has always wanted to them, a life, a happy one as a family. "I WANT TO GO!" Hope screaming, what was usual, made him come back to the real world.

"Shhh sweetheart, we all can hear you." Klaus said sweetly to her, and she gave him a look that made everybody laugh. "We should get going." Elijah said and they all took their coats and left The Abattoir.

They walked down the streets, New Orleans was an incredible place to live...especially when it was about parties. There was a lot of people everywhere, all of them with amazing costumes. They recognized some vampires, it was strange to see them wearing ridiculous costumes...it was even hiliarious.

They all went to Rosseau's, for Klaus and Hayley, it was like a second home. Especially for all the scotch they could get there. Plus, Hayley fell in love with gumbo. "Hey." Cami greeted them once they walked in, she has been the owner for years.

"Hey Cami." Hayley said, almost jumping the bar to hug her. "You look purrfect." Rebekah complimented her, and Cami raised her hand to touch her fake cat mustaches. "Thanks, you both look gorgeous." Cami said smiling.

"Klaus!" Marcel called him from the back, and shortly later he walked to them "Marcel! Where's your costume?" Klaus asked him curious "I'm a little old to cosumes, don't you think?" Marcel answered staring at the three thousand years old vampires in front of them, and they all were disguised.

"But you all look good." Marcel said smiling, trying to fix the situtation. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah pretended to be mad at him, but Hayley could see them lightly smiling. "MARCEL!" Hope yelled jumping into his arms.

"You look beautiful, little girl! What are you?" Marcel asked her, while she was hugging him "I'm a princess." Hope answered, she didn't have idea how right she was. "Let me guess...auntie Bex helped you with the make up, didn't she?" Marcel said and Rebekah gasped offended.

"Yes she did, and thanks god that we didn't have make up back in the 10th century...We had no sisters and I don't want to think what could've happened..." Klaus said making fun of Rebekah. "Nik, with you I wouldn't need make up...I would need divine intervention." Rebekah snapped back at him, and he places a hand over his chest pretending to be hurt.

"Hmm..well, he doesn't look so bad." Hayley said winking at Klaus, he grabbed her by the waist "Now that Hope's distracter...where were we?" Klaus said kissing her, and she kissed him back placing her arms in his shoulders.

"Oh please, get a room!" Rebekah complained crossing her arms over her chest, making everybody laugh. "Oh, so you think we don't know about you and Marcel?" Hayley snapped back at her and Rebekah blushed embarassed.


	37. care

_Klaus and Hayley + care_

Klaus, Elijah and Hayley were sitting in the living room in an awkward silence, three of them with a book open in their laps, but none of them really reading. Hayley looked up at Klaus, who pretended to not notice her.

Hayley sighing looked back to the book, she let go a faint moan if pain and placed her hand over her belly. She expected some reaction for Klaus, she wanted him to care even if it was simply ask her if she was okay.

But Klaus remained silent looking to his book, he knew that she would be fine, that his brother Elijah would take care of her…and probably she would prefer Elijah over him to look out for her. Elijah raised his eyes from the book to look at Hayley, she looked back at him.

Elijah remained silent as well, he wanted to give his brother the chance to care…he has already waited to long to Klaus' redemption, and now, with his feelings for Hayley he was the one stopping his brother from being truly happy.

He should've noticed before, the way Klaus looks at Hayley especially when she doesn't notice, and the sadness on Hayley when Klaus ignores her. Elijah stood up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Klaus and Hayley alone…even if he couldn't be with Hayley, he still wanted her to be happy as much as he wanted his brother happiness.

Hayley placed the book next to her carefully, closing it. Klaus looked at her for one second, but before she could notice he looked back at his book. Hayley annoyed by Klaus' indifference crossed her arms over her chest, staring at all the books in the library.

"There is anything wrong, love?" Klaus asked her already sensing Hayley's mood, she looked at him and snuffed "Anything." she said to him with a fake smile and looked back at the books "Not that you really care." she mumbled under her breath.

Klaus ignored her last comment and his eyes remained in the book in front of him, she wanted him to say something about it, to care. "Well, I'll go to The Abattoir." Hayley said standing up, she would never go there…with Marcel and all those vampires who want her dead.

Klaus knew she didn't mean it and didn't even bothered to look at her. Hayley walked to the hall and grabbed her coat "Goodbye." she said opening the door and seconds later closing it. As soon as Klaus heard the sound of the door closing he stood up and ran outside.

He saw Hayley walked carefree, like she wasn't going to get herself killed. "Come here right now!" Klaus ordered her, but she ignored him, just like he did with her seconds later. He speeded to her and grabbed her arm firmly.

"You're coming with me!" Klaus said, he wouldn't let her put herself in danger, she would be going home with him. "Release me!" she demanded at him, trying to release herself but he was far stronger than her.

"No!" he growled and forced her to walk to the house "So, know you care?!" she snapped at him, and he released her in that second. She took a step away from him as soon she found herself free.

"You have barely looked at me this lasts months and in the second I walk through that door, you come here all overprotective and worried. You didn't care before, don't bother in doing it now!" she snapped at him, she has been dying to remonstrate him his indifference.

"Why would I care?" he said and she opened her mouth to say something, but she wasn't able to say not even a single word. She looked down and felt her eyes watering. "As soon as you were in danger you would call my brother!" he snapped at her and she raised her head to look at him.

"If I call him for help it's because I know I can count with him. All you care it's you precious New Orleans!" she snapped at him screaming, "I want New Orleans to make it safe for you and our child!" she snapped at her, screaming as well.

Hayley's eyes softened as soon the words 'our child' left his lips. "Then, why do you act like you don't care?" she asked him quietly, Klaus grew closer to her and placed his hand in her shoulders. "You love my brother and he loves you. It's better if I stay away." Klaus said as he let his hands run down Hayley's arms.

Hayley looked down at his words, love, there was such a strong word for her. She liked Elijah, and his kidness and nobility…but she knew she didn't love him. "What if I don't love him?" Hayley mumbled, raising her head and her eyes met Klaus'.

He was surprised by her words, he never expected her to say something like that, especially in front of him. "You don't?" he asked her in a whisper "I don't." she answered in a whisper as well. "I want you to care, Klaus. We got in this together, we're in this together now." Hayley said, taking Klaus' hand and placing it above her belly.


	38. Queen and King

_Klaus and Hayley + Queen and King_

Klaus stared at Hayley while she was talking with some werewolves, she looked stunning. Klaus was impressed, even the vampires than a weeks ago wanted to kill her now seemed to admire and respect her. Most of the vampires still would kill her if they had the chance, but now, they would be really proud of it.

Kill a werewolf wasn't a big deal, but she wasn't any werewolf anymore. She was their leader, their Alpha, their Queen. Queen, Klaus thought about it, rule the city wasn't even the half of fun than it was 300 years ago, especially without Rebekah by his side.

She would fit perfectly as his Queen, they would rule New Orleans together, maybe she would come back to The Abattoir, the werewolves would be safe and they could raise their daughter like the princess that Klaus knew she was once she comes back. But there was one problem…his brother, Elijah.

Maybe he could convince her to forget Elijah, he wasn't sure if he could…but he could try at least. He walked to Hayley determined, she was in the bar drinking champagne and as soon as she was him stared at him curious.

"What do you want, Klaus?" she asked him, taking a sip of her drink and he smirked at her "I thought we could talk about business." Klaus answered, while the bartender poured him some bourbon. She titled her head intrigued, by 'business' she was sure that he meant 'werewolves'.

"Great, let's talk." Hayley said walking to an empty room and Klaus followed her minutes later, he closed the door behind him and she crossed her arms over her chest, expecting him to talk. She didn't trust his intentions with the werewolves, she was sure that he had a plan at his own.

"Talk." she ordered impatient and Klaus chuckled, walking to her "You're a Queen to the werewolves." he said getting closer to her "You've always been, little wolf." he said this time on a whisper, he knew right the effect that that nickname had on her.

"But…your kingdom it's a little bayou." he whispered pretending sadness "And you're ruling them alone, without a KIng by your side." he whispered circling her, and she listened to him carefully, trying to figure out his master plan.

"And here am I, ruling New Orleans, a whole city." he said smirking, caressing her arm softly from behind "But I'm alone as well." he whispered in her ear making her shiver "Maybe we could find a solution for our both problems." he whispered and placed a kiss in her back, making her shut her eyes and let go a faint moan.

"You could have New Orleans if you want it." he whispered again, placing a hand in her thigh and she jumped lightly. She forgot completly about everything that was passing that door, the werewolves, the vampires…Elijah. Her mind was completly focused on Klaus, she wanted him to keep going.

"All you have to do, it's stay away from Elijah." Klaus whispered and kissed her neck, at the mention of Elijah she seemed to wake up and the reality hit her. "What are you doing?" she said loudly, taking a step away from him and turning in order to face him.

"I'm offering you a chance to rule by my side, as my Queen." Klaus answered honestly, and she laughed "Why would you want to share the city?" she snapped at him, crossing her arms over her chest again. "Because I want you by my side." he answered and she stared at him serious.

She knew that he wanted her to more than just rule the city, and she couldn't do it…Klaus wasn't good and she knew it, and she needed some good in her life. "I can't." she whispered and ran away, Klaus felt his eyes watering and punched the wall furious. He shouldn't have done that, he shouldn't have even tried.

He felt stupid for think that maybe Hayley would choose him over his noble brother. No one was ever did, why would she be different? Why would she want to be with a monster, a bastard like him having the kind and noble Elijah?

Hayley closed the door behind her, breathing heavily. Klaus' words still were in her head, and she still could feel his lips in her neck. But she couldn't, she couldn't be with him. She ran to Elijah and kissed him hungrily, she wanted to forget everything that happened with Klaus seconds before.

But she couldn't, kissing Elijah all she could see was Klaus. Once they broke their kiss, Hayley took Elijah's hand and both rushed to an empty room. Hayley pushed Elijah against the door and started to unbutton his shirt, he grabbed her by her waist and she was begging her body to feel something, lust at least.

But it was useless, not even when Elijah kissed her neck…she wanted to shiver, to feel that she needed him more by the second…but she didn't feel a thing. She kissed Elijah and both walked towards to the bed, Elijah climbed on top of her and kissed her neck again. But she didn't feel any pleasure, any at all.

She decided to shut up her eyes and let everything happen, maybe she would feel something…but her mind went to Klaus, to their night together, and she could feel her temperature getting hotter at the mere thought of him. She found herself wishing that was Klaus and not Elijah kissing her neck.

"Klaus." she moaned and in that second Elijah stopped, and looked at her in shock. She quickly realized what she just said and wide opened her eyes, shocked as well. "I can't do this." Hayley said pulling Elijah to a side and running back to the party.

She needed to find Klaus, there was something between them that she couldn't have with Elijah. Maybe it wasn't love, but it was close. She needed to tell Klaus, she looked everywhere but he wasn't nowhere to be found. "Have you seen Klaus?" she asked to Marcel, who stared at her confused.

"I saw him go upstairs a minutes ago." Marcel answered, taking a sip of his whiskey "Was he alone?" Hayley asked, even if Genevieve wasn't exactly around anymore…Klaus could have found another 'distraction' easily. "Yes." Marcel answered and Hayley sighed in relief.

she ran upstairs and opened every single door in her way, finally she could him playing the piano and with a glass of bourbon above it. "What do you want?" Klaus asked her, not even bothering to look. She closed the door behind her.

She didn't know how to start, she focused so much in find him that didn't thought in what she would say. "After we talked…" she said quietly, walking to him "I rushed to Elijah." she said looking down and he growled. "I don't need to hear it." Klaus said in a growl, still not looking at her.

"You do." she snapped at him loudly "I kissed him, and I took him to an empty room." Hayley explained looking down, and Klaus was angrier by the second "Leave. Now." he ordered, he didn't want to hear how the woman he….loved, gave herself to his brother. "We didn't do anything, I couldn't. Because all I could think was….._you_." she admitted and he looked at her, all his anger faded away and was replaced with surprise.

"What?" he muttered, standing up and walking to her "Are you going to make me repeat it?" she asked lightly laughing and blushing "Yes." he said taking her hand in his, she looked at his electric blue eyes and sighed "All I could think about was…_you_." she repeated and he smiled to her.

She peeked to his lips for one second before looking back to his eyes and they both grew closer, "My Queen." he whispered before kiss her, making her smile. As soon their lips met, she placed her hand circling his neck, and Klaus placed a hand in her cheek and another in her waist, making her shiver and her smile grew bigger.


	39. masquerade ball

Klaus and Hayley + Masquerade Ball

a/n: Klayley Challenge. Day 3: AU Meeting.

Klaus stared at all the persons in the party, all of them wearing masks, well, that's what a masquerade was about. The music was good, just like the bourbon he was drinking. But he wasn't having fun, all those youngs vampires, arrogants...all of them.

They didn't worth his time or his interest, but suddenly a different scent catched his nose; a werewolf. Al least something lightly intersting, since he broke the curse he was far more intrigued by werewolves. They were a specie almost extint and he has met numerous packs and wolves in his long life, but not as much as he wanted.

He was fascinated by their concept of loyalty, something that's not abundant among vampires. Maybe it would worth his time found out who's this little wolf. He walked through the people, following the scent that his nose already catched. He found himself staring at a gorgeous woman with a red dress and black mask.

She noticed his stare and stared back at him, taking a sip of her champagne. He walked to her smirking "What's somone like you doing here?" he asked to her amused, there was something from her that instantly catched his atention; her eyes, those beautiful hazel green eyes that screamed lost innocence.

"Someone like me isn't afraid of them." she answered smirking as well, Klaus was intrigued by her, they were surrounded by vampires, vampires that would kill her instantly if they knew what she was. But she didn't seem to care, not even a single bit. She got closer to him, smelling the air.

"What are you? I've never smelt a scent like yours before, you're not a vampire...but you're not a werewolf either." she asked curious, and his smirk grew bigger "I am The Hybrid." he answered expecting her to take a step back, walk away or be scared at least. But she only raised her brows in surprise.

"I've heard stories from you, none of them mentioned you in a masquerade ball." she said amused taking another sip of her drink. He was surprised by her lack of fear, most creatures would ran away at the simple mention of his name, but not the girl in front of him. "Well, I have a reputation to keep." Klaus joked and her smirk grew bigger.

"You know my name, it's time for me to know yours." Klaus said growing closer to her, she seemed to think about it for some seconds "Why would I tell you my name?" she said teasing him, and he got closer to her smirking as well.

"If you refuse to tell me your name, I'm afraid that I'll have to use a nickname, little wolf." Klaus said amused as well. "Hmm...little wolf? I think I can stand it for tonight." she said tilting her head to one side.


	40. officially a Queen

_Klaus and Hayley + Officially a Queen_

_Continuation to Queen and King._

Hayley opened her eyes, still feeling sleepy. She smiled remembering the events that occurred last night, she looked down and found Klaus' arms hugging her from behind, she turns slowly to face him.

They where more close than she thought at first, but she didn't mind at all. He still was sleeping peacefully and Hayley stared at him. She loved to get so see him like that, he seemed so relaxed, like he had no care in the world.

She could see his face perfectly, every single one of his eyelashes, which were surprisingly long, his perfect noise that was almost touching hers, and his lips...those pink, yet masculine lips that made her feel like she could stare at him forever.

"Morning." he muttered, not even opening his eyes "Morning." she whispered smiling, growing closer to him. He could feel her presence growing closer to him and he kissed her gently, both could feel each other smile in their kiss.

"The Queen is on a good mood this morning." Klaus joked opening his eyes, tighening his arms that already were around her "That's by she woke up with the King next to her." Hayley joked back smirking and peeked his lips.

"It's time to make it official, don't you think?" Klaus said smirking, he wanted everybody, especially Elijah and Jackson that they belonged to each other now, and that they both would rule the city together, as one.

"I would like to inform your brother first." Hayley said, she never meant to hurt Elijah...he has always been kind to her, he deserved to know by herself, not by a public announcement. "That if he didn't hear us last night." Klaus joked smirking, and she glanced at him poorly pretending to be upset.

"I hope he didn't." Hayley said sighing, she really hoped he didn't. "Fine. We'll talk to him, little wolf." Klaus said peeking her lips, her smile grew at the lovely nickname that he had for her, she really prefered 'little wolf' before 'Queen'.

"Fine, now...I'm starving." Hayley said sitting in the bed and Klaus let his finger run up and down in her back, lightly tickling her. "Stop it." Hayley said laughing, she already was shivering. "Let's make a deal, I stop and you let me throw a party." Klaus said smirking, she turned her head to face him.

"A party?" she asked curious, smirking as well "We should celebrate the fact that we're ruling the city together now, and it's the perfect occasion to talk to the wolves about where are they going to live now." Klaus explained, sitting in the bed and getting closer to her. "Do you think they'll come back?" Hayley asked, she was worried about the safety of her pack.

"This was their city before the vampires took over." Klaus said placing a kiss in her shoulder and she chuckled "You mean your family, right?" she said and he chuckled as well "My family and your pack had a good relationship in that time." Klaus said remembering Lana, another Queen of the Wolves with who he shared bed, but that was business and lust, Hayley was far different.

"In that time." Hayley repeated his last words, lightly sighing "Just one thing, little wolf." Klaus whispered, this time kissing her neck "What?" she whispered, titling her head to give him more access. "Our packs aren't friends exactly, but I guess they'll have to learn how to coexist." Klaus said, placing more kisses in her neck and Hayley lightly laughed.

"They'll survive." she said smirking, and he pulled his lips away from her neck "You never got to answer my question, do we have a deal?" he asked her and she prentended to think about it for a while. "A party then." she said smirking and kissing him.

"I still am starving." she whispered once they pulled away, and his smirk grew bigger. They both rushed to the kitchen, half-naked and wishing to not find Elijah in their way.

...

Hayley looked down to all the people dancing and drinking, suddenly she felt a strong hand placed in her back "Nervious, little wolf?" Klaus asked her, looking down as well. She didn't know why, but, she was. It's not like she wasn't a Queen before, but isn't the same to rule a pack than a whole city, including all the factions.

She nodded silenty, sighing "We're one step closer to get her back, focus in that." Klaus whispered against her ear, somehow, that calmed her down...their daughter. They'll control the city now, they'll make it safe in no time and they'll have Hope back.

"Let's do it." Hayley said with determination, Klaus gave her a class of champagne and took her hand in his. Suddenly the music stopped and everybody looked around, no one was sure of what was happening. "Vampires, Witches, Humans and Werewolves from New Orleans!" Klaus said loudly, she was surprised...she never heard him talk that way, all of him screamed power and authority.

"I want to introduce you all to the new Queen of New Orleans; Hayley Marshall." Klaus said and everybody looked at her, they all clapped respectfully...but she knew that those claps weren't honest ones. But she heard something more than claps, a growl, a familiar one and her eyes went to Jackson, who wasn't clapping like everybody else.

Suddenly her Alpha side took over "Most of you know me as the girl who has been carrying Klaus' child. I even was a leader to some of you." she said looking at the wolves, and they looked at her curious. "I'm not here so Klaus can gain control over the wolves, they'll always be my pack. I won't stay away from the important decisions. Klaus and I will rule this city as partners and equals." Hayley said, and Klaus stared at her, she was a natural leader, that was for sure.

"To make it safe, not only to vampires and werewolves. To all the factions, we'll create some comunity where we all can live in peace, where we all can coexist. But that won't happen magically, you all need to stop killing each other. We want to start over, with everything, and forget old altercations and revenge." she said looking at them all, they all were surprised by her words.

"Enjoy the party." Hayley said raising her glass and everybody did the same, including Klaus. "For New Orleans!" Hayley exclaimed and everybody drank, Klaus smirked while they both walked downstairs joining the party. "I think you have them all at yout feet." Klaus said pulling her closer to dance.

She chuckled placing her hands circling his neck and his arms went to her waist. "Not them all, but at least I'm not receiving disapproving glares anymore." Hayley said letting her head rest against his shoulder "I would never use you to gain control over the wolves." Klaus whispered in her ear, and she nodded against his chest "I know, I've always known...but they didn't." Hayley whispered back and he smiled, even if she couldn't see it.


	41. journal

_Klaus and Hayley + journal_

Hayley sat up in the sofa in the living room, Klaus and Elijah were out probably for bussiness, the only business she cared about was her pack, and just because they were more than just business, they were her family.

But, even if the Crescents were family, she had to live with the Mikaelsons. Too bad they left her at her own, alone, and without anything to do. She saw what it looked like a book above the table, curious, she stood up and walked to the object.

She smiled when she saw the big 'M' on the cover, she traced it with her finger gently. She knew right what that 'M' meant, one, that was one of Elijah's journals, two, that she finally found something to read. She already did read a few, she loved to know what he thought back in those times, where she wasn't even born.

She loved Elijah's description of those times, and usually, she wondered how it was...everything seemed so different, and even easier. She would have loved to be there, to wear those horrible and long dresses, and go to balls or to clandestine night clubs back in 1920.

Still smiling she walked back to the sofa with the journal in her arms, and opened the cover gently...those pages could have centuries of years, and she would hate to break it. Hayley stared at the letters for some seconds, it seemed...different, but probably just was the way to write at that time.

Her eyes laid on the date, which was surprisingly recent, not older than a year. She never got to read something this recent, but she was excited anyway. She didn't know Elijah a year ago, but he couldn't be that different. Maybe he even was in Mystic Falls in that time, she could probably read about Katherine, or even Tyler. Not that she got to know a lot of people in the short time she spent there.

After problaby half hour of reading, she started to get bored...this wasn't even half exciting that the 20'. Everything was too Klaus-centered for her, she knew that Elijah cared about his brother, but that didn't mean she was forced to read it. She couldn't care less about Klaus' curse, even if that curse was what got her pregnant.

She started to pass pages, looking for some known name, she stopped as soon as she saw hers. And smiling started to read carefully, she never knew that Elijah wrote about her, and she felt guilty for read it, but curiosity was stronger than guilt.

_Today I saw Hayley, and she's pregnant.I'm not sure of this could happen or what I'm going to do about it. I never asked for this, this wasn't mean to happen to me. I was supposed to stay with the family members I have, I don't want to lose anyone else...but I'm not sure I want someone else to join it either._

Hayley looked up, still trying to understand Elijah's words. Why would he want a niece or a nephew? Sighing, she decided it was better to her mood to now read this, and passed a few pages til she saw her name again.

_Today we celebrated a party for the factions, but after what happened today everyday I believe less in the possibility of live in peace as equals. Especially between werewolves and vampires, Diego and a werewolf I can't remember the name got into a fight, i really thought they were going to kill each other, not that i care anyways, but Hayley somehow maneged to stop them. I was impressed by her determination, not everybody would dare to talk to all the factions the way she did. She looks different from the first time we met, now she's the Queen of the werewolves...and she would be a great Queen for the city._

Hayley smiled at Elijah's words, not only Klaus, but Elijah knew she was a Queen as well. She heard the frontal door, and to her surprise only Elijah walked in. "Hey." she said happily smiling at him. Elijah smiled back at her and looked curious at the book in her hands.

He walked to stood up behind her, peeking at the book "What are you doing with Klaus' journal?" Elijah asked and Hayley gasped in shock, holding the book tightly. Everything she did read, they weren't Elijah's words...they were Klaus'.

"Ar-are you sure this is his journal?" Hayley asked to Elijah, with her eyes wide open "I recognized his handwritting." Elijah said sitting in the armchair in front of her, Hayley's eyes fell back to the journal in that same second. She wanted to read it, to read it all...every single word.

"I have to go, don't tell Klaus." Hayley said closing it and rushing upstairs to her bedroom. She closed to door behind her, still not believing she had Klaus' thought in her hands. She sat in her bed and opened to book again, not bothering to start from the beginning, but searching the day they slept together.

...

It took hours to Hayley to read it all, but finally she did, and she couldn't believe Klaus' words about her. She did let the journal next to her and closed her eyes sighing. Remebering Klaus' words about the last party they went.

_The city will never be at peace, a faction will always want to be superior. And that faction will be the werewolves, under my rule of course. Elijah still believe in this perfect world where peace reigns, but sooner ot later he'll open his eyes and see that's impossible. When that happens, he'll be free to join me in my faction or to side with the vampires. But even if I am half vampire, there's werewolf blood running throw my veins, Just like in my child's, Hayley's and my pack's._

_But the worst of all wasn't the atack she suffered, it was what happened right after. Everybody ran away, as fast as they could...I saw Hayley fall to the ground and hit her head, I haven't been that scared in my whole immortal life, but when I was about to run to her and help her...she called for Elijah. She feels safer with him than with me, when I should be the one taking special care of her, she's carrying my child after all._

Hayley opened her eyes, and sighed once more. She didn't know Klaus was even there, and less that he wanted to help her. But even if his intentions were pure, that doesn't change the past. Elijah has been always there for her, while Klaus was with Marcel...taking his precious New Orleans back.

**Hayley's POV**

Even after reading his journal, I still wonder if he wants the city back to make it a safe place to raise our child, or, only for his hungry for power. If he cared that much, he could've simply shower her, she wanted him to care, to show concern!

I heard someone knock at my door and I jumped lightly, "Come in." I said loudly and Elijah opened the door slowsly "How are you?" he asked me with concern in his voice, walking in as I said. I let my hands massage my forehead, closing my eyes and trying to figure out how I was.

"I don't really know." I said honesly, looking at him and he nodded understanding or pretending to do it at least. "I should talk to Klaus." I said standing up and Elijah's expresion changed to one I couldn't read. "What?" I asked him, I hated to don't know what he was feeling or thinking, he always was incredible easy to read, at least to me.

"Nothing." Elijah said, lightly smiling at me. I wasn't buying that shit at all, but obviously he didn't want to talk about it. "Fine." I whispered, walking to the corridor, I know right where I would find Klaus...in his studio.

**No one's POV**

Elijah stared at Hayley while she left, he has been noticing something in her sincle a while...and it was far obvious now. Every single time someone mentioned Klaus, her eyes seemed to bright lightler, and even one night, when he went to goodnight her, Elijah heard her mutter Klaus' name in her dreams.

He never bothered to mention nothing of this to her, he was sure she didn't notice about it. Maybe he should have done it, but he wanted to figure out her feelings for Klaus before talk to her, and even before herself figure them out. Maybe it was just the bond they share for their child, but it could be something else, even if he hated to think about it.

Hayley walked into Klaus' studio and stared at him while he painted "Anything you need?" Klaus asked her, but his eyes didn't leave the painting not even once. "I thought we could talk. I-I sort of found your journal, and, well...I sort of read it." she admited, and looked at him waiting to his reacton, which probably wouldn't be the best reaction ever.

He looked at her, but it wasn't anger or fury in his eyes...nothing. "What makes you think I didn't want you to read it?" he asked her, looking back at the painting. She got closer to him and admired what he was painting, it was a wolf.

"I've always know when you're lying. And I know everything you wrote there was true." she said, still staring at the black wolf he was painting. "You seem wuite confindent, little wolf." Klaus chuckled, and she rolled her eyes at him.

She took the paintbrush from his hands and left in the table next to them. He stared to her curious about what he was doing "Let me prove it to you, I ask and you answer, let's see if I can tell when you're lying." Hayley said smirking and he smirked back at her, there wasn't nothing as fun as a challenge.

"Do you have ever loved someone?" she asked him, she stared at her emotionless "Yes." he answered "Someone you weren't blood related?" she asked him, she knew that he loved his family...but she wasn't sure of he has ever loved someone apart of them.

"Yes." Klaus answered, and to Hayley's surprise she believed him "Do you want this child?" Hayley asked him, it was a question she was dying to make "Yes." Klaus answered, not even a second later she asked him, it was a question he didn't need to think the answer.

"_Do you feel something for me?_" she asked him, she could hear the blood beating in her ears. Klaus was surprised by her question, and he didn't know what to answer. Since he turned, he never felt something that could be descrived as pure for someone out of his family.

But he found himself forced to spend time with Hayley, he got to know her, and grew to deeply care about her, not only because she was carrying their child...he would care and protecter her even once the child's born, he was sure of that.

But, her was his brother's girl...karma's a bitch, he remembered himself telling those some words to Damon Salvatore once, and now, he was in the same situation he was. But he knew that he couldn't let himself feel something else but care towards her.

"_No._" he answered trying his best to not show any kind of emotion. Hayley smirked and looked away before look at him again "_Liar._" Hayley said, still smirking...after all, she has always known when he was lying.


	42. Klaus saves them

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + Klaus saves them_

Klaus fell to the ground and Mikael already had the White Oak Stake in his hands, Hayley was screaming and yelling pinned against the wall by the same spell he was the day their daughter was born. "Kill me, but let them go." Klaus said sitting in the ground, looking at Hope, who was sleeping peacefully and her mother.

"The Hybrid, the first of your kind and you're here begging me to forgive their lives. At this point I thought you already learned that love makes you weak, family makes you weak." Mikael said, walking to him gesturing. "You can pretend as much as you want in front of everybody, but you still are that scared and pathetic child I should've kill the day it was born!" Mikael yelled at him.

"You thought you defeated me, but what you did was take a chance. You never dared to fight me and you never will, not even for the lifes of your child and her mother. Look at you, boy! I should end up your life right now." Mikael said smirking, caressing the tip of the stake with his fingers. "But you don't deserve mercy, you'll live to see how I kill everyone you've ever loved and then, you'll have all the eternity to revive those moments over and over." he said smirking at the mere idea.

Klaus had tears running down his cheeks, he wanted to fight back, to stood up and face him but he couldn't. In front of him was like be human all over again, and not in the good sense. "Klaus!" Hayley called him crying "Don't listen to him!" she yelled louder.

"You're a monster and you'll always be!" Mikael said yelling louder than Hayley, "Klaus! Listen to me! You're not a monster, you're never been! You're the hybrid, stronger than any vampire or werewolf in Earth, you're stronger than him!" Hayley yelled, as loud as she could. "This is over, wolf girl. You're first." Mikael said raising the stake, he speeded to her but Klaus hit him before he could reach for Hayley.

"If you want to touch any of them, you'll have to kill me first." Klaus said in a growl, they both looked to their right, the stake was a few metres away from them. Klaus used his hybrid speed and grabbe it quickly. He stood up with the stake in his hand and smirked down to Mikael.

"Now, let's talk Mikael." Klaus said smirking and Mikael stood up. Klaus stabbed him in the stomach, causing Mikael to growl in pain "That's for my real father." Klaus said and pulled the stake out of him, then he stabbed him in the shoulder "That's for my silbings and for every century we lived in fear because of you." Klaus said letting a few tears fall.  
He pulled the stake out him and placed it right above his heart "And that's for my daughter, for Hayley and for me." Klaus said, looking at Mikael directly at the eyes, then, he stabbed him directly in his heart. Klaus stared at Mikael's body, turning grey with veins all over it and then into ashes.


	43. Klaus kills Hope's boyfriend

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + Klaus kills Hope's boyfriend_

Hayley walked into the living room and saw a body over the table while Klaus was reading a book peacefully. Instantly she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands "Klaus!" she called him yelling, he left the book in the sofa and walked to her.

"Dinner, don't worry I'll clean up everything before Hope gets home." Klaus said pointing to the corpse "That's not just a body! That was Blake, Hope's boyfriend!" Hayley yelled at him furious "Hope's WHAT?!" Klaus yelled back, "BOYFRIEND!" Hayley yelled at him.

"How I was supposed to know if none of you bothered in telling me?" Klaus snapped at her in a defensive way "You-you can't just go for a walk and kill people!" Hayley said gesturing, "I thought he was just a simple human." Klaus said looking away. "We have to tell her." Hayley said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She'll hate me." Klaus said getting closer to her, that was he always been most afraid of...of his daughter hating him or thinking he's a monster, and he was sure that that was she would think of this. "She'll forgive you, eventually." Hayley said looking at him directly at his electric blue eyes.

"But this is over." Hayley said looking to Blake's dead body, Klaus panicked thinking that she meant their relationship "You can't go and kill random people anymore, from now, you'll we feeding on blood bags." she said and he sighed in relief.

"I promise." he said hugging her "Now let's move him, I don't want Hope to find him like that." Hayley said, looking once more to the body above the table.

...

"Mum! Dad! I'm at home!" Hope yelled closing the door behind her, Klaus gulped and looked at Hayley, silenty begging her to change her mind and keep Blake's death as a secret. Hope walked into the living room smiling, but soon her smile faded away when she saw their parents's expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting in the sofa, in front of them. Hayley looked at Klaus and took his hand in hers "Hope, there's no easy way to tell you this but, something happened to Blake." Hayley said, and Hope's eyes were watering "Wh-what?" she mumbled with a broken voice.

Klaus simply looked away in silence, he didn't want to watch his daughter cry...less for something that he has done. "What happened to him?" Hope asked crying, and Hayley looked at Klaus, expecting him to talk.

"I found him on the street, and...I didn't know..." Klaus mumbled, tears falling down his cheeks "You killed him!" Hope yelled at him standing up still crying "Hope, please." Klaus said standing up "I hate you! Both of you!" Hope yelled at them and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Klaus destroyed almost all the living room, growling, crying and yelling "Klaus!" Hayley called him yelling and he stopped "She hates me!" Klaus yelled at her "This wil pass, I promise!" Hayley said hugging him and he hugged her back.

"Rebekah forgave you and Hope will do the same, okay?" Hayley said caressing his hair gently, "Why don't you hate me?" Klaus asked to Hayley in a whisper "I do, but I love you as well." Hayley whispered giving him a comforting kiss.


	44. confession

_Klaus/Hayley/Elijah + confession_

_(**a/n:** Hayley and Klaus have been sleeping together behind Elijah's back. After writing it, I'm not sure anymore if it's a Klayley or a Haylijah drabble. I hope both sides can enjoy it.)_

"Elijah, I need to talk to you." Hayley said as soon as she walked to the living room, he looked at her curious and intrigued. She walked to the white sofa in front of him and sat on it, placing her hands over her lap and staring at them to avoid eye contact.

Elijah noticed she was worried about something and quickly sat next to her, taking her hands in his. "What's wrong?" he asked her, placed a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, she lightly smiled at his sweet gesture and looked down, avoiding eye contact once more.

"I need to tell you something." Hayley whispered, and Elijah grow closer to her, truly worried. "You can tell me whatever you want, you know it." Elijah whispered to her, giving her a comforting smile. "You're making this harder than it should be." she said sighing.

"Klaus and I...I slept with him." Hayley said and instantly Elijah released her hands, "I'm sorry." Hayley said looking at him with her watering eyes, Elijah was making his best to hold his tears back "What do you expect me to say, Hayley?" he snapped at her, standing up and walking away.

"I-i don't know." Hayley said standing up and walking to him, but he remained silent. She stared at him, expecting him to say something, to yell at her, to cry, to do something... "Elijah, please say something, say you're mad at me, that you hate...just something." she said to him crying. "How long?" Elijah asked her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer, probably just would hurt him more than he already was.

"A few weeks." Hayley mumbled, looking away and Elijah looked up to stop himself from crying "And now what? Do you expect me to say it's okay, that I forgive so you don't have to feel guilty after what you've done?!" Elijah said loudly, gesturing heavily.

Hayley looked down, letting a few more tears fall down her already wet cheeks "I'm so sorry, Elijah." she mumbled, wipping the tears away "Just tell me, why? Why did I do?" Elijah asked in a whisper getting closer to her.

"I never meant to hurt you. I just...I feel something for him...I-I think I love him." Hayley said, looking directly at Elijah's eyes. She didn't know how much it hurted him to hears those words, but he loved her and wanted her to be happy, even if it was with his brother.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt you." Elijah mumbled hugging Hayley, and she hugged him back "I hope the same." Hayley mumbled back, closing her eyes against Elijah's chest, and he caressed her hair gently kissing her forehead before releasing her.


	45. admitting love

_Klaus and Hayley + admitting love_

Klaus walked into the nursery and found Hayley holding Hope, and walking around. Klaus letting his back rest against the doorframe stared at them both, smiling more to himself than to anybody else. When Hayley noticed him she smiled at him as well, and moved her index finger to her lips, silently telling him to not make any sound.

Klaus nodded at her and Hayley's smile grew bigger, her eyes looking back at the beautiful baby girl in her arms. Once Hope was sleeping peacefully, Hayley placed her in the cradle, carefully to not wake her up. Klaus walked to Hayley, and they both stared at their precious daughter.

"She's lovely." Klaus mumbled, and Hayley turned to face Klaus, but he was closer than she thought and their noses collided lightly. Both lightly gasped at their closeness and Hayley's eyes fell to Klaus' lips, even if she never meant to. Her heart was beating faster by the second, just by having him this close.

Quickly she looked back at his electric blue eyes and Klaus licked his lips and grew closer to her, as slow as he could. She shut up her eyes and felt his warm lips against hers, it wasn't a kiss full of lust like the one they shared the night the conceived Hope.

This was far different, slow, sweet and meaningful. She lightly jumped when his hand wrapped her waist thightly, pulling her closer to him and instinctively she circled his neck. They deepened their kiss, and she moved his hand to his cheek, placing there gently.

Once they pulled apart, they let their forehead rest against each other. Hayley opened her eyes and found Klaus smiling inches away from her "Run with me." he whispered, breaking the comfortable silence they were sharing.

Hayley pulled away, raising her eyebrows in surprise "What?" she asked in a whisper as well, "Let's go somewhere, you and me without distractions." Klaus whispered again, still smiling. Hayley looked to their daughter, who luckily still was sleeping "We can't leave Hope alone." she whispered still staring at their daughter.

"I'll call Rebekah." he said, leaning to her neck and kissing it gently "Go. Call her." Hayley said lightly giggling, and he peeked her lips before going to the phone. Hayley stared at him while he was on the phone, she couldn't believe how things have changed.

Tell her a few years ago that she was going to love and have a child with the hybrid, and she would have probably fell to the ground laughing. But now, here she was. And she didn't regret one single thing, she knew right that exactly there was where she was meant to be.

He came back smiling at her "She'll be here in five." he said, holding her in his arms "Hmmm...where are you taking me?" Hayley asked him curious, and he prentended to think about it "I was thinking Rosseau's." he said, and she couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking.

"Really?" she asked and he lightly laughed "It'll be a surprise." he said peeking her lips once more "Well, I'm here." Rebekah said walking in, and looking at them suspicious. "You two. What's going on?" she asked pointing at the way they were hugging each other. "We'll be back in the morning, little sister." Klaus said, kissing Rebekah's cheek.

And both, almost ran away before Rebekah could ask more questions. Probably they would have to face her in the morning, but in that moment, they couldn't care less. Klaus took Hayley to a luxurious hotel.

...

Klaus climed on top of Hayley, and kissed her neck and collerbone, finally going to her sweet spot. She moaned as soon as he began to suck it, and her hands reached for the edge of his shirt, pulling it out and he helped her.

Second later, he pulled her shirt out and kissed her stomach up sweetly. Once he went back to her lips, Hayley flipped them, now being her in top and kissed Klaus' chest down, he could feel her smirk in every single kiss, and he smirked as well.

...

Klaus woke up with Hayley in her arms, she was sleeping peacefully in his chest "Morning." he mumbled caressing her eyes, "Morning." she mumbled back, raising her head and smiling at him. Without second thought he kissed her, and she kissed him back gently.

He couldn't believe that she was there with him, he reached for her lips and kissed them sweetly, he wanted to show her that she was for more than the mother of his child to him. "I love you." he whispered to her, once they pulled apart their lips. Her expression changed into one of surprise, but quickly her eyes softened.

"I love you too." she whispered back, and Klaus kissed her again, placing his hand in her cheek. None of them wanted to pull apart, but they both knew that they'll have to come home with their daughter and to face Rebekah's questions.


	46. still in Mystic Falls

_Klaus and Hayley + Still in Mystic Falls_

_continuation to Klaus and Hayley + road trip + Caroline_

After their kiss, Klaus still had to talk with Tyler about how it was possible for him to be a werewolf again. If there was some weapon out there that could make him, Hayley, Hope or their siblings just werewolves or just humans, he had no know it , find it and destroy it.

When they walked back to the Salvatore Boarding house, Elena and Stefan told them that Tyler went home, where probably was Caroline as well. When they walked into the porch, they found the door closed. Without think about it twice, Hayley knocked.

Seconds later, Caroline opened the door and looked at them both emotionless, something unusual in her. "What do you want now?" Caroline snapped at Klaus, clearly offended by his rejection. "We need to talk to Tyler." Klaus answered, and Caroline closed the door instantly.

Klaus and Hayley looked at each other confused by Caroline's reaction, when they were about to knock again Caroline opened the door again, this time with Tyler next to her. "Here you have him. Don't kill him." Caroline said to Klaus in a warning tone.

"Guys, come in." Tyler said and Klaus walked in, Hayley looked at the doorframe for some seconds and slowly pulled a feet into the house, relieved that she could walk in, she pulled the other feet inside. "Thanks." Hayley said to Tyler smiling, and Tyler mimicked her smile. "This looks like wolf business, maybe I should just leave." Caroline said, pointing to the door.

"You don't have to." Hayley said walking to the living room, where Klaus already was. Tyler and Caroline went to the living room as well and sat in the sofa in front of Klaus and Hayley "I know Katherine, rest in hell, took the cure. Tell me Tyler, there's another cure?" Klaus asked leaning forward to them.

"The travellers, they made some sort of spell in the city." Tyler explained, not bothering to explain the details "Where can I find those travellers?" Klaus asked, already thinking a thousand different ways to kill them "Probably into the oblivion. They're all dead." Caroline explained, thinking once more about Bonnie and Damon, probably they were into the oblivion too.

"I already heard with those issues with The Other Side." Klaus said, remembering how Mikael haunted him and tried to kill Hayley, something that she remembered perfectly as well. "Some people found peace, I'm sure your daughter did." Tyler said to Hayley, trying to comfort her.

"Daughter?" Caroline asked titling her head and everybody realized that she was the one in the room who didn't know about that. Everybody looked at each other and remained silent. "Someone's gonna explain me?" Caroline said looking at them all.

"Hayley and I…we had a daughter." Klaus said and Caroline wide opened her eyes and mouth "Wait, you're a vampire. Vampire can't have childer, how-how is this possible?" she asked to them still in shock. "Our daughter is a 'nature loophole'." Klaus said, remembering Sophie's words the day he found out that Hayley was pregnant.

"And-and where's he…or she?" Caroline asked furrowing her eyebrows, Klaus and Hayley looked at each other, knowing that they had to lie once more about their daughter "She's gone." Hayley said, looking down…it wasn't a lie after all, they couldn't have their daughter because they started a war between species.

Caroline expression saddened at Hayley's words, she never got to lose a daughter, but she knew what it was to lose people you love. "I'm sorry. I'm really am." Caroline said, looking to Hayley with pity in her eyes. Klaus instantly took Hayley's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Maybe we should just leave." Klaus said standing up and Hayley did the same shortly after, they already knew that there was any kind of danger to them, they had no longer a reason the be in that town. When they got into the car Hayley's expresion still was the same, even if Caroline and Tyler could no longer see them.

"Something's wrong?" Klaus asked her, and she looked at him "It's true, she's gone. And we have no idea how long it's going to be til we can have her back." Hayley said to him, with a mix of sadness and angry in her voice. She wasn't mad at him, she was mad at herself for not be able to protect her daughter herself.

"As soon as the city is safe. We'll make it safe for her, we'll rule the city." Klaus said, and she lightly smiled at him. She was stronger and faster now, she's more powerful than she already was, and she'll use that power to bring their daughter back.


	47. introducing Marcel jr

_Klaus and Hayley + introducing Marcel Jr_

Sequel to _Klaus and Hayley + second child + marriage_

Klaus and Hayley drove back home with Marcel Jr wrapped with a towel. When they opened the door, everybody was waiting for them. Rebekah, Elijah, Marcel, Cami and Hope. They both walked in smiling.

"Thanks God you're back!" Rebekah exclaimed, walking to them smiling. "It's a beautiful boy." Cami said to them smiling at the baby, "What's his name?" she asked curious, and Klaus and Hayley's smile grew bigger.

"We want to introduce you to out beautiful son, Marcel Jr." Hayley said smiling, Marcel's smile grew bigger as well and he hugged Klaus "Thanks men." he said to him "Actually it was Hayley's idea." Klaus said and Marcel wide opened his eyes in surprise.

He never expected her to chose his name to her son. "Thank you, Hayley." Marcel said to her, Hayley was going to answer but a voice cut her off "Mom, mom." Hope called her stretching Hayley's clothes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Hayley looked sweetly to her 5 years old daughter "Can I hold him, please?" Hope asked with innocent eyes "Of course." Hayley said giving Marcel Jr to her. "Be careful." Hayley said to her daughter.

"Mom." Hope said with concern in his voice "What's wrong?" Klaus answered, even if she was calling for her mother "He's red. Why he's red?" Hope asked to her father, who laughed "Most babies, when they're just born are red." Klaus said to Hope, who wrinkled her little eye-brows.

"I was red?" she asked him, he remembered perfectly the day she was born "Yes, you were. But a few hours later you skin turned white." Klaus answered to her daughter, who looked back at his little brother.

"This deserves a picture!" Rebekah said and walked away searching for her camera, "And this one aren't the only news..." Hayley said holding hands with Klaus. All of them, but Rebekah who still was searching the camera, looked at them curious.

"We're getting marry." Klaus said and eveybody opened their mouth in surprise. "Oh my God! Congratulations!" Elijah said smiling to them and hugging them both, "I'm so happy for you both!" Cami said hugging them too.

"Congrautlations!" Marcel said hugging them as well, them Rebekah came back with the camera in her hand "What did I miss?" she asked confused watching the scene "We're getting marry!" Hayley said and Rebekah screamed, almost jumping in joy.

She practically speeded to hug them "Finally! After 5 years I thought this would never happen!" she yelled in their ears, Hayley and Klaus couldn't help but laugh "When?" Rebekah asked them excited.

Klaus and Hayley looked each other "Umm..." Hayley mumbled "We didn't talk about it yet." Klaus said and Rebekah wide opened her eyes "Doesn't matter! I'll help you both with everything!" Rebekah yelled, smiling and still jumping.

"I could wear a dress, right?" Hope asked to her parents, they smiled at her "A beautiful dress, my princess." Klaus said getting closer to his childs "Can I comb mum's hair that day?" Hope asked innocently, Hayley licked her lips.

"Well..." she said, not really sure what to answer. "What about, if aunt Rebekah helps you to comb mum, huh?" Rebekah said sweetly to Hope, rescuing Hayley who smiled at her thanksful. "Great!" Hope exclaimed happily.

"Now, I want a picture of this!" Rebekah said placing the camera above a bureau. They all placed in their sites "I must look horrible..." Hayley mumbled to Klaus, who shook his head "You look perfect, as always." he said giving her a quick kiss.


	48. he's not

_Alternative episode 1x22_

**_Klaus and Hayley + he's not_**

Klaus entered in the nursery and leaned in the doorway, staring at Hayley, who was writting a letter. "Writing a love letter to one of your many suitors?" Klaus asked, and Hayley lifted her head, lightly gasping in surprise, she looked directly at him, lightly annoyed by his presence.  
"So, who's the lucky recipient, then?" he asked, looking to a side, and looking back at her the second later "Jackson?" he asked, smiling and lightly raising his eyebrows and Hayley looked down to the letter and back at him, trying her best to not laugh.

"Or, Elijah?" he asked smiling at her and she held back back a smile. "Don't tell me it's me?" Klaus joked, and she turned her face away from him, laughing and lightly bitting her lower lip.

"I thought I was out of the running ages ago!" Klaus joked once more "And the award for "Biggest Ego" goes to..." Hayley said turning her face to him, laughing and gesturing to Klaus, who laughed and bowed his head down, then she felt their baby quicking "Uh.." she groaned placing a hand over her bump. "How is our littlest wolf?" Klaus asked, walking closer to Hayley and placing a hand over the cradle with concern in his voice.

"Do you want to...?" Hayley said rubbing her bump, and Klaus took a step back, furrowing his brow and his eyes. "Come on!" she said smiling at him, gesturing at her belly with her head.

Klaus crouched in front of her reacheed touching Hayley's belly, she looked at him, expecting to see his reaction. She felt their child kicking inside of her, and in that second Klaus lightly gasped "You feel that?" she asked at him smiling, and he raising his eyebrows, still now believing that was his child what he just felt.

They stared into each other eyes, smiling and without even realizing it, they grew closer to each other. Klaus pressed his lips gently, and both shut up their eyes, Hayley kissed him back seconds later, this kiss was different from the one that they shared the night they conceived the child she was carrying.

This was far more sweet, not with the lust that they both were feeling that night. They pulled apart slowly and breatheless "Right. I'll leave you to your secret later then." Klaus said, standing up and taking a step back nervious, he rushed away and she stared at him til she could no longer see him.

Hayley wasn't sure what to think of that kiss, she didn't even know how happened...or why she didn't even tried to pull him away. She was with Elijah, they were...something, but Elijah was good for her, he always is there when she needs him and he keeps his promises. He doesn't order the vampires kill her family, he doesn't let her confused after their conversations or gets close to her just to ran away the second later, but...he can't make her shiver with his mere touch, he can't force her to look away just to avoid to stare at him, he can't make her feel nervious just by his presence...and he's not Klaus.


	49. alliances

_Klaus and Hayley + Alliances_

Hayley walked into Klaus' art studio and found him painting, as always. He needed to paint, more now that ever, it helped him to think. He was one of the strongest creatures in the world, if not the most, but that wouldn't be enough to bring his daughter back.

He needed his wit, and of course, the art of manipulation, an art he got to dominate over the centuries. He needed to know what his enemies would do and be two steps ahead, that's how he managed to keep himself safe all this time, how he got to defeat every single person that ever dared to stand in his way.

Klaus being totally focused in his thoughts and his painting didn't even notice Hayley, who simply stared at him, with her bar against the door frame. Something they both usually do when they want to talk, and when the talk isn't exactly friendly.

"Klaus." she called him, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Hayley." he mimicked her tone, without turning to face her, and sighing she walked closer to him "Another painting?" she asked in a tight tone, crossing her arms over her chest and he smirked. "Not a fan of art, aren't you, little wolf?" he said, looking at her and raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm more a fan of getting my daughter back." she snapped at him, lifting her head. "So am I." he snapped back, looking back at his painting, and she snuffed at him. He turned to face her once more, with his jaw clenched.

"There's something you want to say?" he snapped at her, getting closer and she gave him a fake smile "Actually, I do." she said growing closer to him as well "You have done nothing to bring our daughter back, nothing." she snapped at him, gesturing heavily.

To her eyes, he had done nothing but lock himself and paint, she was done of waiting for him to do something. She had to deal with her new state as hybrid alone, Elijah was trying to negotiate with the factions, her own pack turned their back at her, and Klaus, was just keeping himself busy with his mediocre paintings.

Klaus licked his lips and looked away for one second, trying to contain his anger before looking back at her "Come with me." he ordered, walking next to her "Where?" she asked, titling her head and crossing her arms once more.

He decided to ignore her question and walked away, growling she followed him. Both walked to the car and Klaus drove to the Wilkinson Bayou, pretty far away from the territory of the Crescents. "What are be doing here?" Hayley asked him, getting out of the car.

"You'll see." he said walking away, and growling again, she followed him "We're in the middle of the nothing!" she said loudly, and he rolled his eyes at her impatience. They both walked to what it seemed a camp, filled with werewolves training.

"What is this?" Hayley asked to Klaus in a whisper, she wasn't sure if this people were friends or enemies. "My pack." he answered getting closer to them, as soon the werewolves saw them they stopped training and bowed down in respect.

"What are they doing here?" Hayley asked to Klaus, "Training, they'll help us take the city back." Klaus answered walking to Cary, a direct descendant from his father. "Hayley, this is Cary." Klaus said gesturing between them "Cary this is Hayley." he said again, "I know, a witch told us about your pregnancy, that's why we came." Cary said lightly nervious, and Hayley smiled at him, just to look at Klaus the second later.

"Tell me, Cary! How are the things doing?" Klaus asked, smiling to him and placing a hand in his shoulder. "The rings you gave us are really helping." Cary answered, and Hayley furrowed her eyes "Moonlight rings?" she asked and Cary nodded respectfully "Who made them?" she asked to Klaus, after what happened with the witches she couldn't believe that he asked for a witch's help.

"Genevieve, but I got them from the Guerrera pack and yours. I just had to ask friendly." Klaus said, with a smirk all over his face. "You didn't hurt them, did you?" Hayley asked, worried about her pack, well, her old pack. They still are her family after all. "After they rejected you, to make alliances with the pack that tried to kill our child, and you still defend them." Klaus snapped at her, and she gave him a hurt expression.

"But I didn't kill them." he said and she furrowed her brow "Why not?" she asked, confused, curious and surprised "What's the fun in that?" he answered with a smirk and she rolled her eyes at him, "It isn't supposed to be fun, Klaus." she growled, and he got closer to her.

"I know, love." he said in a whisper, "Wait, where's Cary?" Hayley asked looking around, they were so focused in their conversation that none of them noticed that Cary left them alone. Then, they both watched him talking with another werewolves.

"So, this is your whole plan? Train some werewolves and start a war?" Hayley asked to Klaus, raising her eyebrows "Actually, I thought in have a few friendly chats with some factions, maybe starting with the witches." he said, smirking and she looked up, biting her lower lip "And screw up Elijah's plan to create a peaceful and friendly city, where all the species can coexist in peace?" she said, and he raised his eyebrows "I'm in." she said, looking at his deep sky blue eyes and gave him a smirk of her own.


	50. engaged

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + engaged_

_(**a/n:** Kaleb became a vampire.)_

Hope knew that her parents would never, ever accept Kaleb as her boyfriend, she knew that they had their 'problems' in the past. But after all, she loved him, and, Kaleb loved her back. Everything started about two years ago...

Klaus turned Kaleb into a vampire to make him powerless, it's easier to kill a new vampire than a powerful warlock. Since then, Kaleb looked for the way to pay him back, and he knew the perfect way to do it was killing who Klaus loved most; Hope.

Kaleb and some vampires were ready to kill her, he was ready to snap her little neck. But when she looked at her in the eyes, there wasn't not even a hint of Klaus in her, all he could see was innocence, something that he really missed in himself.

He not only refused to kill her, but killed the other vampires as well. She agreed to keep the fact that he nearly kills her from her father, both knew that Klaus wouldn't doubt not even a second to kill Kaleb. And since that, they started to meet in secret.

She truly enjoyed his company, he wasn't loyal to her father, he wouldn't tell Klaus every single of her words like other vampires would do. In other words, she could trust him. He grew to enjoy her company as well, and slowly, he fell for those eyes that were exactly like her dad's, but with a completly different light.

And a weeks ago, he decided he wanted to be with her forever. But now, now they both had to face Klaus and Hayley, tell them the truth, and luckily Klaus wouldn't kill him. "Mum! Dad!" Hope called them, as soon as she walked in.

She was the one who could invite vampires to the house, and Kaleb already was invited. He gave her a worried look, while they both walked to the living room. "He's gonna kill me." Kaleb whispered to Hope and she shook her head sighing "He's not." she whispered back.

"He's gonna beat my 20 years old vampire ass with his thousand years old hybrid feet." Kaleb said, again in a whisper and Hope couldn't help but laugh, turning her face away from him.

.

"I'm glad my death makes you laugh." he said, pretending to be offended. But he loved her laugh, especially if he was the cause. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." she said, smiling to him. And they both sat in the sofa, holding hands tightly.

Hayley walked into the living room smiling, but her expression quickly changed as soon as she saw Kaleb "What's him doing here?" she asked pointing to them, and she wide opened her eyes with she saw her daughter's fingers intertwined with who was their enemy 20 years ago.  
"Mum! Mum! Breathe." Hope said, trying to calm Hayley down, but she still had her 'I'll kill you' look, and that look was especially towards Kaleb. Who gulped, knowing how strong an hybrid could be.

"Klaus!" Hayley yelled, and Kaleb made an attempt to stand up and Hope's warning look made him sit down again, scared to death. He was sure he was gonna die right there, Klaus would rip his heart out in some seconds, or maybe he would decapitate him.

Klaus went downstairs, smiling as well, and just like happened with Hayley minutes earlier, his expression changed as soon as he saw the warlock, sitting in his sofa and taking his daughter's hand. "Dad, don't." Hope warned her dad, already knowing which his intentions would be.

"What the hell is he doing in MY house?!" Klaus yelled angry, and Hope sighed, of course that she couldn't expect that her parents would receive him with their arms open, but at least, she hoped that they would listen to her.

"I invited him." Hope said, as calm as she could, yelling at them would only make it worse. "What?" Hayley bubbled, "I love him." Hope said, and they both parent wide opened their eyes. "I'm home!" Rebekah yelled walking in, instantly she felt the tension in the room.

"What's the warlock doing in our living room?" she asked, pointing with her head "We're engaged." Hope announced, Hayley sat down in the armchair in front of the sofa, trying to process her daughter's words. Klaus licked his lips and stared at the warlock, emotionless, what was far more scary than him screaming.

"I'm happy for you." Rebekah said with a smile, ignoring the tension, and Hayley turned to her with a 'what did you just say?' expression, Hope smiled back to her auntie, glad that at least someone supported her choice.

"Mum, dad. I know you three have a past." Hope said, leaning toward her parents "Be enemies in high school it's have a past, he's one of reasons why we couldn't be with you earlier." Hayley said standing up, gesturing heavily.

"I'm not asking for your blessing, but I would actually like to have it." Hope said, this time looking to Klaus, who sighed "Are you sure of this?" Klaus asked Hope, who smiled at him "I am." she said, and Klaus nod "You have my blessing." he finally said.

Not that he liked the idea of his daughter being married to an ex-warlock, but, Hope was just like her mother, stubborn. "But I want to have a chat with my son-in-law, alone." Klaus said, with a devilish smile and Kaleb gulped, staring at the hybrid in front of him.

"I guess...you have mine too." Hayley said, sitting back in the armchair and Hope smiled to them both "Thank you, really." she said, lightly nodding "I know you didn't ask for it, but you have mine as well." Rebekah said, smiling to her beautiful niece.

Hayley and Hope went to the kitchen, Hayley probably will at least try to convince her daughter otherwise, but Klaus already knew it would be useless. Smirking, he sat down in the sofa, next to a nervious Kaleb.

"Mrs Mikaelson." he mumbled, almost trembling. He wasn't such polite when they were enemies, but right now, the hybrid that was his enemy once, was about to be his father-in-law now. "Oh, please call me Klaus, all my friends do." Klaus said in the same polite tone.

Still smirking and placed a hand in Kaleb's shoulder "If you ever, ever hurt my daughter or cause her any kind of sadness...I'll find you, and I'll kill you. And you know I mean it." he said, almost whispering in a threating tone.

Kaleb nodded repeatly, gulping once more. He loved Hope, and he would never hurt her. "Great." Klaus said smirking and headed to the kitchen, where probably he would have to convince Hayley to accept Hope's choice.

"Does my brother scares you?" Rebekah asked at him in a friendly tone "A lot." Kaleb answered, sweating "He shouldn't scare you." Rebekah said smiling to him "I can be much worse." she said, and she was no longer smiling.

Kaleb expression quickly changed to a scared one, once more, he knew the Mikaelson weren't exactly the Smith family, but surprisingly, they were far more scaty when they were no longer his enemies.


	51. Hope's first kill

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + Hope's first kill_

They three got into the car, Hope was excited that finally her parents agreed how to drive. Once they were in the road, Hope was going as slow as she could, but it was too slow for her. "Can I go faster?" she asked to her mother, who was nexto to her.

"Just a bit." Hayley said and Hope smiled, going a little faster. "Am I doing great, aren't i?" Hope asked turning to her mother, who smiled at her. In that moment they felt something, well, someone hit the car.

"STOP!" Hayley yelled and Hope being as scared as she was, stopped the car. Klaus instantly got off the car and speeded to the bloody body on the ground, he tried to feed him with his blood but it was too late.

Hope and Hayley got off the car seconds later and Hayley hugged Hope, who was crying "Is he...is he..?" Hope mumbled, and Klaus from the distance nodded lightly, Hayley knew exactly what her daughter was feeling, because she felt the same years ago.

"i never meant to...!" Hope cried, and Hayley caressed her hair gently "I know, I know." she mumbled. Klaus took the body, they would bury it in the forest. Sudenly, Hayley heard a familiar sound, like bones cracking.

"Mum!" Hope yelled in pain "No, no, no.." Hayley said, holding her daughter tightly, she knew the pain that her daughter would have to suffer, and she didn't want her to go through that, "Klaus! She's turning!" Hayley yelled and Klaus speeded next to them, after leaving the body in the trunk.

"We have to get her outta here." Klaus said, and they three ran to the forest, leaving the car behind. "What's happening?" Hope asked, falling to the ground, crying in pain. "You're turning, everything will be alright." Hayley said, she was about to cry as well, Hayley wanted to run to her daughter, but Klaus held her tightly.

"There's nothing we can do." he whispered into Hayley's ear and that seemed to calm her down "I don't want her to go through this...like we did." Hayley mumbled, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. "It hurts! Make it stop!" Hope yelled, with bright gold eyes. Seconds later she was no longer a girl, she was a big white wolf with golden eyes.


	52. honeymoon

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + honeymoon_

_(**a/n:** sorry it took me this long, I'm really sorry.)_

Klaus and Hayley got into the car and smiled to each other, "Just two of us." Hayley said smiling, she loved her family, of course she did. But they were 5 family members and uncountable vampires living in The Abattoir, it was incredible hard to Klaus and her to find some time for themselves without someone interrupting them, especially since they got married.

"Just two of us, little wolf." he smiled back, and started the car. Even if Klaus complained at first, they ended up listening to music, and to Hayley amusement he complained about every single song, especially the new ones. He looked around his twenties, but why his taste of music, it was obvious he was really old.

"I can't believe you dislike every single song." Hayley said, shooking her head but smiling at the same time. "I can't believe you like them." Klaus said, mimicking her tone, but smiling as well. "I'm sorry for you, we like in the 21 century...get used to this music." Hayley said, looking through the open window.

"If you insist to call it music." Klaus mumbled, but he knew perfectly that the hybrid next to him could hear him perfectly "You'll pay for that comment once we're in the hotel." she said to him with a lustful tone, "I hope so." he said, in the same tone.

"Please stop." they heard a voice behind them say, a familiar voice "Hope!" Hayley said loudly, turning to her daughter. "What are you doing here?" Hayley asked with wide opened eyes, she was glad that she didn't say something dirty. "You two were going on vacations without me." Hope said, lightly pouting.

"We're coming back home." Klaus said, "No, please! I want to go with you!" Hope said, and Klaus stopped the car to turn at his daughter, "You can't." Klaus said, he needed some time alone with Hayley as well "Please." Hope said, looking at her parents with innocent eyes, so blue like Klaus'. "I'll be good, I promise." she said, with a sweet smile.

So bad that she doesn't keep her word like Elijah, Hayley's eyes softened at the sweet pout of her daughter, and, even if deep inside knew how that would end, she elieved her daughter's words. Klaus looked at Hayley, and she looked at him with innocent eyes as well. "I guess we'll having a family honeymoon after all." Klaus said, sighing and starting the car once more, "Yes!" Hope screamed happily, making her parents laugh.


	53. Hope's birthday

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + Hope's birthday_

Hope waled sadly, she couldn't believe that her whole family forgot her birthday, and it wasn't just her birthday, it was her 10th birthday. "I'm home." she mumbled, more to herself than to her parents.

Everything was pretty dark, and not even with her hybrid eyes she could see a thing. Suddenly a flash of light hit her eyes, and she saw her parents, along with Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel. "Wh-what's this?" she asked, confused.

"Happy Birthday!" Klaus said smiling, and she realized it was a surprise birthday party, her birthday party. Instantly, she ran to hug her parents, and they hugged her back tightly. "Thank you." she said, still hugging them.

"Actually the idea was of your auntie Bex." Hayley said and Rebekah's smile grew bigger, she wanted to do this to Hope since she was a baby. "Thank you, auntie Bex." Hope said, releasing her parents and running to Rebekah.

"Anything for you." Rebekah said hugging her, she loved Hope the same way she would love her own daughter. Especially since she raised her, her first two years of life. "I love you all." Hope said releasing Rebekah and her eyes instantly fell for the cake.

"Can I eat it now?" Hope asked, staring at it and already licking her lips. Making everybody laugh, "Of course." Hayley said, and not only Hope, but everybody attacked the cake. Half hour later, nobody could have drunk not even a single sip of blood.

"Where are the gifts?" Hope asked, she was the only one with energy left. Smiling Klaus gave to her a little box and Hope opened it excited, finding inside brushes and paint. "Thank you, daddy!" Hope said hugging him, she had his same love for art.

Hayley got closer to her and gave a little box as well "I hope you like it." she said, smiling at her daughter, Hope quickly opened it and found a little wolf, made of silver. "It's beautiful." she said, taking the little wolf in her hands.

This gift originally was Klaus' idea, he wanted something special for his littlest wolf. "Do you like it?" he asked her, and she looked at him with bright blue eyes "I love it." she answered, smiling. She knew the meaning of this gift as well, she never got to hear the whole story of her parents, but she knew that her dad had those special nicknames for her, and her mother.

"Now mine!" Rebekah said, probably more excited than Hope. Hope took Rebekah's gift in her hands and quickly opened it, finding a little knight, made of wood inside. Klaus lightly gasped as soon as he saw it. "What is this?" Hope asked curious, holding the knight carefully.

"It's something your dad made for me, when we were childs. I think you should have it." Rebekah said, with watering eyes. "Why are you crying?" Hope asked her, and Rebekah wipped her tears away, taking a deep breath. "Because I'm happy." she answered, smiling.

"I guess it's my time." Elijah said, giving his gift to Hope. She opened it and looked at his uncle, lightly disaapointed when she saw it was a huge book. "A book?" she asked, looking down at her gift. "A journal, so you can write all you adventures." Elijah said with a smile, "Thanks." Hope said with a sweet smile.

"And finally mine." Marcel said, giving his to the little and brunette girl in front of him. She opened the envelope and found 100 dolars inside "Oh my god, thanks!" she said, almost screaming and jumped into Marcel's arms.  
Rebekah shook her head, all the gifts were sentimental but Marcel's...and not only that, Hope obviously was more excited by his gift that by all the others, together. Everybody glanced at Marcel and he gave them a 'Not sorry.' look in return.


	54. klayley royalty (KH month)

**KLAYLEY APPRECIATION MONTH**

**DAY 14: KLAYLEY ROYALTY**

_Alternative Universe, future fanfic (Maybe...)_

_(**a/n:** Klaus can create hybrids without doppelganger blood. But the hybrids aren't sired to him.)_

Klaus stared at the lifeless bodies in front of him, they all were dead, or at least close to be. Most of them were werewolves, but there was some hybrids as well. This was a war, once far from being over...

The hybrids were faster and stronger than any werewolves, but there were far more werewolves than hybrids. Suddenly he heard a faint moan of pain near him, he looked around, intrigued from the origin of the sound.

He saw a brunette girl, covered in blood, trying to move herself. He walked closer to her with a smirk, she was a she-wolf. "Look what we have here." he said, he wondered if he should kill her right then and end her pain, or, leave her to die slowly.

"If you expect me to beg for my life, you're wasting you time." she mumbled, looking at him with nothing but hate in her eyes. He was quite surprised by her response, most wolves in her state would beg him to turn them.

"I could save you." he said, crouching next to her and she looked at him with disgust "I prefer to die as a werewolf than live forever as a hybrid." she said, closing her eyes shortly later. He was impressed by her loyalty to her kind.

He could use a hybrid like her, someone loyal to her own, only if he could convince her to leave the werewolves behind. He carried her in bridal style, and secretly took her to his home. No one could know that he not only let a werewolf live, but that he was taking care of her as well.

That would be sign of weakness, he placed her in his own bed, as gently as he could. Sitting next to her, she bit his wrist to give her some blood, that would help her heal. She didn't know where she was, and she wasn't sure of what happened.

But she felt the hot liquid running down her throat and instintly, not knowing it was blood, she drank it, more and more by the second. "Enough, love." Klaus whispered, caressing her hair daintily and removing his wrist. He stared at her wounds, that were slowly healing not letting scars behind.

Hayley opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was the hyrbid in front of her. She looked around alarmed, and attempted to scream but he covered her mouth before she could. "Shh..." he said, and she stared at him with wide open eyes.

"I'll release you, but you have to stay quiet." Klaus whispered, and she nodded. Sighing, Klaus pulled his hand away, "Where am I?" she asked, looking around. "At my house." he answered, standing up and walking away from her.

She looked down to herself and saw all the wounds she had were gone "You cured me." she stated, looking at him. "Why?" she asked curious, he didn't know what to answer...there was something about her, maybe the fact she wasn't scared of die or the loyalty she showered towards her people, that actually intrigued him.

"Am I a...?" she asked, scared of what he could answer, she didn't want to be one of them, she couldn't. She knew that her people would no longer accept her, the wolves are loyal, but everything has a limit. Not even being their Queen, they would accept her back.

And of course that she wouldn't stay by the hybrid's side, he has killed too many of her people. She would rather be a lone wolf than join the hybrid faction. "No, you're a wolf." he answered, not even looking at her, and she sighed in relief.

She tried to stand up but he speeded to her side, catching her before she could fall "You still are to weak for this, little wolf." he said, helping her to lie again. He didn't mean to call her by a nickname, but he didn't know her name yet.

"Little wolf?" she asked, surprised by his choice of words "I'm far away from being little." she snapped at him, and he lightly smirked. "What's your name?" he asked her curious, now that the wolves probably thought she was dead, along with all the other, he would actually like her to be around.

She froze at his question, he probably would know her name. Andrea Labonair, Queen of the Wolves. "Hayley." she answered simply, deciding to use her middle name. "Hayley." he repeated, smirking. "Are you going to turn me?" she asked him directly and he chuckled.

"Why would I give you a power you can use against me?" he said, all his hybrids were loyal to him. He saved most of them from death, some of them, begged him for turn them being almost dead in the battlefield, anothers, came to his as soon as they got ill and finally, there's those wolves who only want power.

All of them, owed their lives to him, in one way or another. "Then, why I still alive?" she asked him, he had to gain something for keeping her alive, otherwise he wouldn't. She was sure he didn't save her only for the kindness of his heart.


	55. coming home

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + Coming Home_

Klaus threw a party to celebrate his daughter's homecoming. All the werewolves, being now the superiors were invited, along with some vampires that were from the inner circle of Marcel. Klaus stared at down at the people dancing and drinking and suddenly felt some familiar fingers brushing against his.

"Nervous?" Klaus asked her, and she sighed looking down as well "We're been waiting for this for 16 years now, I just can't wait another second." Hayley said, with a faint of a smile. He looked at her for some seconds and took her hand in his, "Our family will be reunited again." he said, giving her a true smile that she quickly mimicked.

"Always and Forever." she said, raising her eyebrows. That promise that Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah made a thousand years ago, the promise that they would be together, not matter what, was now the promise of them all, to come back to each other, to support each other, to love each other, not matter what.

"Always and Forever." he repeated, in that moment a werewolf got close to them "They're here, sir." he said respectfully to them both. Klaus licked his lips in anticipation, and they been outside to meet Hope and Rebekah.

The party was amazing that's for sure, but they wanted this to be something private, just the family. They opened the door and saw Rebekah, with her eyes watering next to a brunette girl, who looked incredible nervious. "Brother." Rebekah said running to him, and hugging him tightly, but his eyes never left his daughter.

Hayley walked to her, with tears of joy falling down her cheeks "Hope." she mumbled, and the girl nodded, biting her lower lip to hold back her tears. Without think about it twice, Hayley hugged her tightly "You're home." Hayley said with a broken voice, and Hope nodded, still hugging her.

Once Hayley released her, Hope walked to her dad. "My littlest wolf." he said, placing a lock of hair out of her face. Klaus stared at Hope's eyes, he remembered those beautiful little blue eyes, but now, those same eyes were of a shade of green, similar to Hayley's.

Hope hugged Klaus tightly, she has seen so many pictured of him and so many stories, so bad Rebekah didn't have any picture of Hayley as well. Hayley stared at them, wipping her tears away "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Rebekah said, standing next to Hayley.

"Thank you, Rebekah. For everything." Hayley said hugging her, Hayley owed her everything to Rebekah. "So bad it took this long." Rebekah said, wipping her own tears away as well "What matters it's that now we're together." Hayley said, smiling "Always and Forever." Rebekah said, smiling as well.


	56. pregnant again

_Klaus and Hayley + pregnant again_

Klaus and Hayley sat in the sofa, holding hands firmly. They looked at each other nervous, finally today they would tell everybody that the Mikaelson family was going to have a new family member soon.

Gladly, the city was safe now, they had nothing to be afraid of. But anyway, they were. Hayley didn't stop questioning a lot of 'what if', she didn't want to go throw all the pain of lose her child again, even if it was just temporally.

"Well Nik what's this 'big new'?" Rebekah asked impatient, walking into the living room. "Just wait for everyone else to get here." Klaus said, to his sister with a faint of a smile. "You know I have shopping to do, do you?" she said, sighing and rolling her eyes at him.

"It will worth it." Hayley said, squeezing Klaus' hand and he peeked her lips to comfort her. Rebekah titled her head, curious at Hayley's comment "Niklaus, Hayley." Elijah greeted them both when he walked in, carrying his beautiful niece.

"Well, man, I'm here." Marcel said, with a wide smile, as always. "I guess, it's time." Hayley said looking at Klaus, who licked his lips. "I'm pregnant." Hayley announced, with a smile as soon the words left her lips.

"Really?" Rebekah asked, with wide open yes, leaning towards them. Elijah and Marcel simply smiled to the parents-to-be, Hayley nodded quickly and repeatedly to Rebekah "What's pregnant?" Hope asked, making everybody laugh.

"Come here." Klaus said to hsi daughter, and she ran to him. Klaus sat her in his lap "That means that in a few months, you'll have a little brother or sister." he said, smiling. "A baby?" Hope asked excited, with a wide smile in her sweet little face.

"Yes, a baby." Hayley said, still smiling "You have to name her after me." Rebekah said, sitting next to Hayley "Her?" Klaus asked to his little sister "I'm sure it will be another girl." Rebekah said, really sure of her words.

"And what if it's a boy?" Hayley asked, thinking in the male version of Rebekah...but she couldn't find a proper name "Then name him after me." Marcel said, sitting in the coffee table, in front of them. "I do like Elijah as a name." Elijah said, smiling to them all.


	57. engagement ring

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + engagement ring_

"Dad! I thought we were going to have an ice cream!" Hope complained, squeezing her father's hand. "We will, I just need to boy something." Klaus said, while they walked in in a store with a lot of showcases.

"What is this?" Hope asked looking around, everything seemed to be gold. "I need a ring to your mother." Klaus said, looking around, but he couldn't find a ring that Hayley, or himself, could like. "Are you going to marry mum?" Hope asked, looking at the rings as well.

"Exactly." Klaus answered, smiling at the mere idea of marrying Hayley. "Like the princes and princesses of my books?" the little girl asked excited "Well, more like the King and the Queen in this case." Klaus answered, lightly laughing.

"I like this one." Hope said, slamming her little finger against the crystal, pointing to the biggest one. Klaus looked curious to the ring that his daughter chose and shook his head lightly "Too big, don't you think?" he said, and Hope shrugged.

"What about this one?" Klaus asked to Hope, pointing to a beautiful ring with an oval emerald, Hope, standing on tiptoe, looked at the ring "I've never seen a green engagement ring." she said, titled her head to one side "But it's perfect for mum." she finalished, smiling.

"This one then." Klaus said smiling, after that he compelled the dependent and asked him to add a little detail to the ring, once it was done they both walked to have an ice cream and then back to The Abattoir "Remember, no one can know about this." Klaus reminded to Hope, who nodded, passing her index and thumb finger above her lips. Klaus opened the door and Hayley greeted them with a smile.

"It took you both a time." she said, still smiling "We went for a walk." Klaus lied, smiling to her, and she rolled her eyes at him "You're a terrible liar." she said, but her smile didn't leave her face, Klaus gulped nervous at Hayley's comment.

"What if tonight we have a quiet dinner, just you and me." he said, changing the subject and walking closer to her "Hmm...quiet dinner? I'm in." Hayley said, smiling as well "But I want to be there when you-" Hope was saying, but cut herself off before she could say something she would regret, if it wasn't too late.

"When you what?" Hayley asked, titling her head to one side, the same way Hope does. "Nothing." Hope answered with a innocent smile, but she had a guilty look all over her "You two are really secretive today." Hayley said, glancing at them.

...

Klaus grabbed Hayley by her waist and kissed her, "Marry me." Klaus whispered once they pulled apart "What?" Hayley exclaimed with her eyes wide open, she knew how secretive they both were, but she didn't see this coming.

Klaus showed her the ring, and Hayley was breathless "Hayley Marshall, would you marry me?" Klaus said, staring at her hazel green eyes. She put her hand over her mouth, not taking her eyes off the ring, or the hand of her mouth, she nodded.

"Yes." she finally said, giving her hand to Klaus and smiling he slipped the ring in her finger. Without think about it twice, she kissed him hungrily, he quickly kissed her back and seconds later lift her up, carrying her to their bedroom.


	58. high school

_Klaus and Hayley + high school_

_AU, human-verse. Future fanfic (Maybe...)_

"Here comes, the Queen of Ice." Kol said to Klaus, while Hayley and Rebekah passed through the corridor "Queen of Ice? That's new." Klaus said smirking at the new nickname that Kol created to Hayley, truth be told, he creates a new one every week.

"You can't tell me that doesn't suits her." Kol said, still staring at her, "No one, not even you brother could get her." Kol said, and Klaus' smirk grew bigger "Is that a challenge?" he asked to his brother "I'd love to see you try." Kol said, he could already see his brother coming back defeated, and how much fun he could make of him.

"I don't try, I do." Klaus said, raising his eyebrows to Kol, before turning and walking to Hayley "What do you want?" she asked him, as soon as he stood up in front of her "A date with you." he said directly, staring at her hazel green eyes.

She chuckled, looking up "I don't think so." Hayley said, tilting her head to one side. Before she could go away Klaus slammed his both hands against the lockers, her lips being inches apart from his. "Come in a date with me." he said, staring at her pink lips.

"Is that an order or a questions?" she asked, staring at his lips as well "An order." he answered, and she smirked, growing closer to him and brushing his lips, teasing him before pulling apart "I don't follow orders." she said, still smirking.

"Just one date, and if you don't have fun I'll leave you alone for good." Klaus whispered in her ear, with a hand in his chest she pulled him apart "You can pick me up at 8, don't be late." she said, and walked away, smirking to herself.

Klaus, smirking as well walked back to Kol "Sorry, brother...you're not the only one who tried." Kol said, assuming that she rejected him "Don't be sorry, I'll pick her up at 8." Klaus said, and his smirk grew bigger, while Kol furrowed his brow "Wait, she agreed to have a date with you?" Kol asked, with wide open eyes. "Yes, and I already know where I'm taking her." Klaus said, still smirking.

...

"You brought me to an art gallery?" Hayley asked staring at the probably empty building in front of them, "Just wait." he said walking to the door "I'm sure it's closed." she said, crossing her arms over her chest "That's why I brought the key." Klaus said, smirking and showing her the key in his hands.

She rolled her eyes, once more, and he opened the door. "I'm sure we can't be here." she whispered, looking around "There's no one, you don't have to whisper." he said, turning on the lights. She stared breathless at the painting in the middle of the room.

It was one of those paintings in the ground that you have to look twice to make sure they're paintings. In this case it was big black wolf. "I usually don't like paintings, but this one..." she said, admiring it. "It took me a few days." he said, looking at the painting as well.

"Did you paint it?" she asked, with wide open eyes "Surprised?" he said, walking to her "Actually yes, I didn't thought you could do something, apart of well, skip classes." she said smirking "Do you want to paint?" he asked her, and she titled her head to one side.

"I-I don't know how to paint." she admitted, and he took her hand "I think you'll like this kind of art." he said smirking, and both walked to a room with what seemed like a white blanket in the wall and a few water balloons.

"What is this?" she asked curious, and he took one of the water balloons and threw it against the blanket, leaving a red mark all over it. "We're going to paint." he said, giving her one, she looked at him and smiled.

Licking her lips, she threw it the same way Klaus did, only that this time the painting turned out to be blue. "Give me another!" Hayley said excited, he took another balloon and threw it to her, she was meant to catch it, but she didn't, instead the balloon exploded and left her all blue.

She froze and stared at him with wide open eyes "You idiot!" she yelled, "You're going to pay for this." she yelled again, and he gave her an apologizing look. Without think about it twice, she grabbed some baloons and threw one at him, leaving him green, and a second later, she ran away, hiding behind a painting.

He could hear her laugh perfectly, and grabbing some balloons too, he went directly were she was hidding. Catching her by surprise, he slammed a balloon above her, and now she looked blue and white.

Half hour later, both had all the colours of the rainbow all over them. "I'm going to get killed because of you." she complained, but anyway, she was smiling. "I think I have a idea, plus you're not going anywhere near my car like this." he said with a devilish smile.

Taking her hand, they both walked to the beach "You're out of your mind if you think I'm going there." she said, pointing to the sea "You're going there." he said and a second later threw her over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna kill you, Klaus!" she yelled, kicking and punching his back "Don't you dare!" she yelled again, "Too late, love." he said smirking and threw in the cold water. "You're so dead." she glanced at him, standing up she pushed him and he fell in the water as well.

He took her hand and made her fell on top of him, their faces were inches apart, and shutting his eyes he kissed her, she quickly kissed him back and his hand moved to her waist, they deepened the kiss, he was about to reach for the edge of her shirt when a wave interrupted them.

They pulled apart, laughing "It's late." she mumbled, and he nodded "I'll take you home." he whispered, she stood up and helped him. "It has been fun, isn't it?" he said, while they both walked back to the car "This was supposed to be the worst date ever, but actually I had fun." she said smiling to him.

They both were right, it has been fun. But they both knew as well that this one should be their last date, she couldn't date her best friend's brother, plus, she didn't want to be the 234th girl that has been with him. Klaus quickly pinned her against the car and kissed her once more, her hands circled his neck and his hands went directly to her waist.


	59. locket

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + locket_

Hope opened her first gift excited, it was from her auntie Bex, surprisingly was a shirt, a skirt and boats. "Thank you." Hope said, hugging her auntie tightly. Rebekah's taste for clothes, it was something amazing.

"Now mine." Elijah said smiling to his little niece, she may be 16 now, but for him she'll always be that little girl that loved to scare people with her little fangs, who had no idea about supernatural beings and...boys.

Hope opened her second gift smiling, it was a enormous book, pretty old and filled with poesy of dead people, what was right, because she loved to read. And she had the same taste that her uncle, a dark one.

"Thank you." Hope said hugging his uncle, the same way she did with Rebekah. "I guess it's my turn." Marcel said, giving his gift to Hope, who smiled taking the small back in her hands. Everybody knew what special gift Klaus and Hayley had for her, and they all wanted it to be the last one.

"Let's see." Hope said, smiling to Marcel and she opened the little box, revealing a beautiful bracelet inside, with her name engraved in it. "It's perfect." she said, admiring it "I promise I'll use it, thank you." Hope said, hugging him tightly.

"Now..ours." Hayley said, giving her a true smile and Klaus handled her a little box, just like Marcel's "Next year, I would like the keys of a car in one of this." Hope joked, moving to little box to hear how it sounded.

"Jewelery?" Hope asked tilting her head, and Klaus and Hayley looked at each other smiling "Open it." Klaus said, and Hope quickly opened it reveling a locket inside, it was beautiful and it had a 'M' engraved on it. 'M' of Mikaelson.

It had two little birds and a rose above, instantly she put it on. "Open it." Hayley said, and her smile grew bigger. Curious, Hope opened it carefully and inside she saw a picture of them three, which in the other side it had the words 'Always and Forever'. Hope's smile grew bigger when she saw it "It's the best gift ever." she said, hugging her both parents, for a long while.


	60. holiday

_Klaus/Hayley/Hope + holiday_

Hayley stared amused at an angry Klaus, taking off sand of his feet "Don't you like the beach, your majesty?" she joked, smiling. He turned and glanced at her, "The sand seems to be everywhere." he growled, taking off more, this time of his pants. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Take your daughter to the water, have fun." she said, gesturing to the sea with her head "Did I told you that nobody taught him to swim?" Rebekah said, laughing as well. Klaus quickly turned to his little sister, glancing at her.

"I know how to swim." he said in a growl, clearly offended by Rebekah's comment. "Go to the water then." Hayley said, with a smile. "Only if he dares to take off his clothes." Rebekah said, Klaus insisted in go 'formal', just like Elijah, who without his suit would die.

Klaus attempted to take off his shirt and Rebekah looked away "I changed my mind! I don't wanna see nothing of you." she said, covering her eyes and Hayley and Elijah laughed loudly "You saw a lot when we were childs." Klaus snapped at her, and Hayley wide opened her eyes, feeling pretty awkward.

"And after a thousand years I still have the trauma." Rebekah snapped back, faking a affected expression "Hayley's not complaining." he said with a smirk, and she rolled her eyes shaking her head. "How do you think we made Hope?" Klaus said, still smirking to his sister. "I don't wanna now." Rebekah said, putting her hands up in surrender.

"Neither do I." Elijah said, taking off his coat. "Klaus, just a reminder...our daughter is present." Hayley said in a fake warning tone, taking Hope's little hands in hers. And he chuckled "I know, that's why I'm being...reserved." he said, and Rebekah gave him a disgusted face.

"You're all class." Hayley joked, and Klaus peeked her lips "Then, why are you with me?" he said tilting his head to one side, with a smirk in his face. She looked up and bit her lower lips, pretending to think about it. "Well, I didn't feel like raising a child alone, and you simply were around." she joked, raising her eyebrows.

"I've always loved people falling in love, but that doesn't mean I want a live show." Rebekah snapped interrupting them, when they were about to kiss "Maybe we should let the couple at their own." Elijah said, taking off his tie.

"So, they can make out in the beach?" Rebekah exclaimed, maybe too loudly, making everybody laugh "I'll save my little niece of that trauma." she said, and took Hope from Hayley's lap, kissing her cheek sweetly.


	61. protective

_Hope and Marcel + protective_

Hope walked downstairs, with a shorts and a shirt. Klaus and Hayley left for dinner, Rebekah was spending the weekend at her own and Elijah was having his first date with Cami, so, Marcel was in charge. Hope stopped in front of the mirror and stared at herself, putting more gloss on.

"Where are you going?" Marcel asked her, curious, looking at her from the second stage "Out." she answered simply, fixing her hair, still in front of the mirror. "With who?" he asked again, and she sighed rolling her eyes "With some friends." she said in a 'duh' and rude tone.

"Boys?" he insisted in asking, and Hope turned to face him "I don't know, maybe." she answered, walking to the door, and he followed her "You don't have my permission to go." he snapped, pointing, jumping off and walking to her, she couldn't help but roll her eyes once more.

He wouldn't let her go anywhere near boys, less with those shorts. "Don't be Klaus." she said, turning to face him "I'm not Klaus, but you're not leaving The Abattoir, with 'that'." he said pointing to her legs.

She looked down to herself and sighed "Maybe you should complain to auntie Bex about my outfit, she gave me this shorts." Hope said, with a smirk in her face. "I'll talk to her, but for now...you're staying." he said, in a tone that would have meant end of discussion to most people.

But not to her, "I'm an hybrid, stronger than any vampire...les say humans." Hope said, trying to calm Marcel down so he would let her go out "You still can get pregnant." Marcel said, and Hope couldn't help buy laugh, covering her face with her hands.

"Do you really think I'm going to get pregnant?" she said, incredulous 'Condoms exist' she thought to herself, but not in a million years she would say that to Marcel. "I've been in parties, far more savage than you could even imagine...and no one got pregnant because we all were vampires." he said, gesturing.

"I'll be with vampires then." she joked, and Marcel wide opened his eyes, looking at her directly with a sour expression, she laughed at his reaction "I was kidding, anywhere near vampires, I got it." she said with a sweet smile.

"Anywhere near any boy." he said, serious and she rolled her eyes letting go a deep sigh "If you disobey me, your parents and I will spend the whole month compelling every boy in town to stay away from you. I'm serious." he said, and she smiled tilting her head.

"That means I can leave?" she asked, biting her lower lip "C'mon, leave, before I change my mind." he said, shaking his head and she ran to him, giving him a kiss in the cheek "You're the best." she said, excited and ran to the door "By the way, I can compel too, that means I can remove yours!" she yelled before leave "Don't even joke about that!" Marcel yelled as well, and she closed the door behind her.


	62. THE END

This book has too many chapters, so, I'll create a new book where I'll be posting the drabbles. You can find it in my profile without problems. This one I'll mark it as 'Complete' since I won't be updating my drabbles here anymore. I hope you all enjoyed my drabbles, really thanks to all of you that requested one.

You can always request, if you want...I may take my time to write some drabbles, but request are always open and welcomed. I'll make another book as well, named The Original Drabbles, I hope to receive more request apart of Klayley, I mean, I love to write for Klayley...but it would be nice to have another couple or prompt sometimes.

P.D I know most of you almost ever commment, but, I would like to know which one it's your favourite drabble form this book ;)

Love you all, Becca

THE END.


End file.
